


Amaryllis

by Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice, the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, And then Voldemort CRUSHES THE SOUL OUT OF THEM, BAMF Draco Malfoy, But it will get sorted out, Canon Compliant, Cedric Diggory Lives, Confused Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco goes to a different wizarding school and comes back for Triwizard tournament, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Endgame Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, F/F, Fostered Draco Malfoy, Gay, Ginny and Neville is a side relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Bashing, Gujarati, Harry potter verse, I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride on the feels train, I'll add more as I go, Idiots in Love, India, Indian-ish Draco Malfoy, It'll end happy we promise, It's more at the people, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealous Harry Potter, LGBTQ+ characters, LIKE BIG OOF, M/M, Malfoys' death, Matchmaker Draco Malfoy, Matchmaker OC's, More tags to come (most likely), Multiple Ships But There's A Reason, Next Stop: ANGST TOWN, Orphan Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Quirky Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, SO MANY TAGS!!, Shy Draco Malfoy, Smart Draco Malfoy, So many ships, Sort of Hogwarts Bashing but not really?, Suspicious Harry Potter, Sweet girls who Love Draco, The Yule Ball is a MESS, The creators are trolls, There will probably be swearing, Viktor is such a sweetheart in love, We're sorry, and he loves them too, bookworms, but mainly Gujarati, everyone is happy, he's so confused, hindi, if you know what i mean, is that a word?, just saying, major angst, matchmaker harry potter, other minor relationships - Freeform, sweethearts in love, the gay, trans girl oc, we swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: In Victorian times, the Amaryllis flower came to symbolize strength and determination, due to its tall height and sturdiness.Amaryllis is the living symbol of love, determination, and ethereal beauty,~~~~~~~~Amaryllis, a small, but powerful, girls' Indian school of magic. Well all girls except one, Draco MalfoyWhat will happen in the Triwizard tournament, now called The Unity Tournament, since Amaryllis has joined? Draco Malfoy is going back to Hogwarts, but will he be welcomed? What's in store for Draco and the girls at Hogwarts? How will Wizarding Britan react, and more importantly what will a certain Raven-haired Golden boy have to do with it?Filled with cute Drarry moments, magic unlike anything Wizarding Britain has ever seen, cool new terms, Loads of Indian cultural references, adorable Indian accents, purple dangerous sprites who love a certain blonde, a shy quirky ferret, and a whole lot more!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papillon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367873) by [lumoxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoxy/pseuds/lumoxy). 



> Just a disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter people or places, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. Although anything and/or anyone you don't recognize is solely based on Our creative genius *hair flip*  
> ~Vixen and Dee

Draco Malfoy, AKA the boy who disappeared.

Just after Harry’s Potter first year, The Malfoys’ were murdered on June 20th,  in the summer between 1st and 2nd year, with Draco Malfoy nowhere to be found. The Malfoy heir did not arrive at Kings Cross the next school year, either.

Meanwhile in India, 5 weeks later, a young panicked boy ran through the streets in India and bumped into a nice Lady.

4 years later Draco Malfoy was training his new abilities at a small, but powerful all girls’ Indian school called Amaryllis. Top of his class, sweet and charming, best friends with the 2 of the most powerful girls at the school, Draco Malfoy thanked his lucky stars that he was given a 2nd chance.

But what will happen in the Triwizard tournament, now called The Unity Tournament, now that Amaryllis has joined? Draco Malfoy is going back to Hogwarts, but will he be welcomed? What’s in store for Draco and the girls at Hogwarts? How will Wizarding Britain react, and more importantly what will a certain Raven-haired Golden boy have to do with it?

Filled with cute Drarry moments, magic unlike anything Wizarding Britain has ever seen, cool new terms, Loads of Indian cultural references, adorable Indian accents, purple dangerous sprites who love a certain blonde, a shy quirky ferret, and whole lot more!

**Just a disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter people or places, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. Although Anything you don’t recognize is my own.**

 

Enjoy!

~ Dee @Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice

and Vixen @the_fifth_marauder101


	2. The Announcement

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Draco jumped and narrowly avoided the slender brown hand that was attempting to smack him on the head. He looked up to see the scowling face of his best friend.

"What do you want, you half-eaten sandwich?" he snapped without any anger, closing his book, and set it on the table.

She sighed and gave the other member of their trio a look, The Look. Ishita smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly Dray, one would think you'd know better than to ignore her when it comes to Damini," She chuckled, her Indian accent prominent, and gestured with her head toward the short girl, who had originally got his attention, sitting beside him.

"It's not my fault you both are boring brats," Draco replied playfully, flicking his long blonde braid over his shoulder, falling into their usual banter quite easily. Ishita clicked her tongue in annoyance, and opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted 

"Oi, if you two are finished, I will be more than happy to enlighten our little blonde _saslu_ here," Damini smirked, nudging her shoulder with his. Ishita laughed, the merry noise sounding like the bells they used during their daily aartis in the evenings, when she heard her friend's groan at the familiar pet name his guardian had mistakenly used in front of the 2 girls.  **(saslu - Rabbit in Gujarati)** **(aartis - daily chants used during the end of a puja)**

"Must you bring that up every time, Dee?" He whined and growled at his two friends" amusement.

"Obviously, but _Hamaṇāṁ aupare chōḍī dō_. But guess what!" Damini waved off and excitedly asked the sulking blonde.  **(Hamaṇāṁ aupare chōḍī dō - We'll leave it for now)**

" _Su_?" He asked, intrigued.   **(Su - What?)**

Damini leaned in closely "I overheard Lakshmi Kaki saying something about a speech at the end of dinner!" She exclaimed, "I wonder what it would be about?" She looked at him, expectant, even though she knew the answer. Just because Draco's guardian was the headmistress doesn't mean he would ever get special treatment, so he wouldn't know anything the rest of the school didn't.

"Mimi, you know that Dray never knows anything," Ishita remarked from across the table, as she took a bite of her roti.  **(roti - bread, especially a flat round bread cooked on a griddle)**  

"Ok, that was uncalled for,"

"But I'm right, no?" She smirked at his defeated nod,

"I wish I knew, I heard it would be something exciting, I have a hunch, but I'm really unsure..." Damini trailed off

" _Matalab_?" Draco asked, twirling a strand of long blonde hair that came out of his braid, faking nonchalance, letting the word rolling off his tongue in a familiar and comforting way. He fondly remembered his first year here, and how he envied the other girls accents and abilities to speak Hindi and Gujarati perfectly (although they barely used Hindi). Now he could speak just as well as his peers.  **(Matalab - Meaning? ~ what do you mean?)**

"Meaning.." She tapped her temple and he nodded in acknowledgment. _A Vision..._

"Did you get one as well, Dray? I didn't," Ishita asked.

" _Naa_ , not this time" The girls nodded and continued eating their dinner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

" _Shubh sandhya Chōkarī'ō_ , I have an announcement" Lady Lakshmi spoke and wanted for a moment, letting her girls settle down, before continuing.  **(Shubh sandhya Chōkarī'ō - Good evening Girls)**

"As you all know Amaryllis is a wonderful school and we tend to keep to ourselves, but this year will be a bit different _Mārō thōḍō kamaḷa'_ , this year we will be joining 3 other schools in what they once called The Triwizard Tournament" The girls broke out in small whispers but stayed relatively quiet, as they should.  **(Mārō thōḍō kamaḷa' - My little Lotus')**

"Now, since we have joined, it is called The Unity Tournament and will be taking place at Hogwarts!" She finished with a flourish

...

"Hogwarts?!" The trio exclaimed with worry, looking at each other with panic, the girls knew Draco's past, with not only the school but all Wizarding Britan as well, that he had before coming to India.

"Well, _worry naa kar_ , Draco. We'll be staying here, after all, we are merely 3rd years! We'll stay right here in India, far away from Hogwarts!" Ishita reasoned, but she knew it may not be the case. After all, Draco was the top of his classes and the best of his house, Krystallos, if Lady Lakshmi chooses by house Draco will definitely be chosen, no matter his age. Ishita stole a glance at Damini. She was very obviously not looking at Draco, seems as though her suspicions were as she thought.  **(Worry Naa Kar- (Slang) Don't worry)**

Well, if Ishita was correct then Damini and herself would also be going. Damini was the best of her house, Mars, the house of Music, while Ishita was the best in Eclipse, the house of Martial Arts and Sports. Draco was in Krystallos, the house of _Jadoo_. There was another house, Ingrid, which was the house of Elementals. All of the houses were split up based on the Mirage, which is the abilities that each 'gifted', a person who is born with magic, is born with.  **(Jadoo - Slang for magic (in this fic it'll be used for the term, Rarity, although that is not the or a correct translation for this word) )**

Most have one dominant Mirage, but everyone has a bit of the other abilities no matter what house they are in. Amaryllis is an all girl school, save for Draco, and the girls aren't discriminating in any way, so all of the houses are treated equally, used only to separate living Chambers and classes keyed to one's Mirage.

Draco has 2 prominent Mirages, so he is in Krystallos. Damini's ability is singing which always makes Ishita laugh because out of all of them Damini is the last person you'd guess to have that ability. But Damini's singing Mirage is no laughing matter, she can do many things with it, use it to persuade, as a weapon, and healing, are among the few things she can do.

Finally, Ishita's ability was fighting, any type, with anything. Kung fu, boxing, fencing, archery, street fighting, you name it, she could do it. Of course, she would need training, but she was on her way to becoming the best of the best. The teacher's words, not hers. Speaking of which....

"So there will be around 20 students coming with me, they will be chosen from each house, and only the best of the best will be going, years 2 and above. After everyone's names are called come and see me in my office." Lady Lakshmi stated, projecting the attention back on herself.

Lady Lakshmi cleared her Throat, summoned a scroll, and began calling out the names.

"In Mars, The representatives will be Damini Varma, Alisha Sivakami, ..." Lakshmi called out 3 other girls name,s from Mars

"In Eclipse, The representatives are Ishita Jayaram, Karina Joshi..." And another 3 girls were called, then the Elementals were called, 5 in all

"And finally, In Krystallos, The representatives will be Draco Malfoy, Roshini Kapoor.." the other 3 were called, but the Trio wasn't listening, all that was going through their heads were.

"We are so screwed"

* * *

 (note terms will be in Gujarati not Hindi, unless stated specifically otherwise)


	3. Tears, Tantabus’, and Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My little Adorevils! Thank you so much for reading and supporting! You have no clue how much it means to me, so thank you so much! Ok on with the chapter! Also, Read the endnotes, there's a little surprise there ;)

“Ishu, Dee, _Ab ham kya karenge_?” Draco panicked, pacing in his dorm, hands pulling at his hair and fluttering around as he ranted.  **(Ab ham kya karenge - What are we going to do?)**

Ishita and Damini sat on the bed watching their best friend, their best friend that never lets anything and anyone get to him, their best friend who has been through so much. They are reminded of the shy boy they met in their first year. The boy who was so powerful yet so insecure and broken.

The 2 girls had stuck by the young Britsh boy and helped him put his pieces back together, creating someone new to the world, but was always previously hidden by that impeccable Malfoy mask. And together, they showed everyone the real Draco, not Malfoy. But they can see those insecurities show their ugly faces once more at the mere idea of going back to the place where Malfoy dominated.

“Draco” Ishita whispered, and the blond turned to look at his best friends, eyes filled with unshed tears,

“Ishu...I’m scared” He paused, “I’m so scared, that everything I’ve done in the past will come back, that I’ll change back to that... that _monster_ I was before, that everything I’ve tried to fix will come rushing back,” He shook his head, “Even though I was only at Hogwarts for one year, the things I did were… unforgivable.”

“Draco, _Mane jo_ ,” He looked up at the face of his best friends, “Draco, you are NOT the same boy you were 3 years ago, You are Draco, the Prince of Amaryllis, not Malfoy, the spoiled Pureblood heir of Hogwarts. You are strong, you are proud, you are at the top of the school, and you are powerful, the MOST powerful. Nothing and I mean NOTHING will change that, and that’s who Hogwarts is going to see,” The normally soft-spoken girl sternly stated, and Draco nodded in understanding, the doubts burning away at the intelligence that is Ishita. She was right, he was no longer Malfoy, he was Draco and he was a warrior just like the rest of his peers. Nothing will hinder him, especially when he had his sisters by his side.  **(Mane jo - Look at me)**

“And besides what can a few _Bachlo_ , do anyway? Certainly not absorb information like a sponge, Mr. Psychometry.” Damini added to lighten the mood.  **(Bachlo - Children)**

“Yeah, what can they do, wave a stick and say a few words, _pfft_ please!” Ishita giggled and Draco joined in on the girl's laughter,

“Thanks, I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you” Draco sniffed and wiped the remaining tears away.

“No problem _Bhai_ , that's what we're for,” Ishita smiled.  **(Bhai - Slang/Short for Bhaiya, meaning Brother)**

“You’d be sobbing on the floor like a baby,” Damini retorted at the same time.

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. It was these kinds of moments that reminded Draco how he had ended up here, what was sacrificed, how blessed he was to have gotten a second chance, and how he wouldn’t exchange it. Not even for all the gold in Gringotts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“RUN DRACO DON’T LOOK BACK!”_

_“Avada kedavra..”_

_“You’re next Malfoy….”_

* * *

 

Draco shot up in his bed, panting, and swung his legs out of the bed. Familiar with lack of peaceful sleep, he turned toward the moonlight that slipped into his lonely dorm. Walking to the window, he whispered to himself,

“It’s just a nightmare, it’s in the past”

_“LET GO!”_

Before he could react to the onslaught of memories that threaten to flood his mind, a small shimmering indigo mist catches his eye.

“Tana!” He smiled at the young wisp, as she made a happy squeak and bolted toward him. Tana whizzed around him, playing before taking her sprite form. He sighed happily and ran a finger down her indigo locks.

Tana was a baby Tantabus. The Tantabus is a creature made of nightmares, but can be “tamed” if treated right. Tantabus will show up in one's dreams every so often, but if they “like” you, they will stay in your dreams. Fearing and loathing the Tantabus will enable it to grow out of control, once they are out of control they will feed the nightmares, and can cause insanity. But if you treat them just right, the Tantabus will grow to fight the nightmares off for you, and if you wish, become a companion in the real world. Tantabus’ are very rare and powerful and although they can’t speak they are able to communicate with those around them. A Tantabus will ‘bond’ with the individual they wished, sort of like a familiar, and will protect and love their partner till the ends of time.

Tana found Draco via his nightmares one night, after the “incident”, and immediately took a liking to the broken 12-year-old boy. Draco learned to trust the little creature and they've been inseparable ever since.

“So you heard huh?” He sighed and flopped gracefully on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Tana hovering beside him. He turned his head toward the concerned sprite and his eyes softened.

“Oh don’t be like that sweetie, I’ll be ok! Those Brits won’t even know what hit them. I’ll show them who Draco really is, show them what they're missing” He playfully retorted, but by the time he reached the last statement, his voice reduced to a whisper. Tana rolled her eyes and glided to where Draco lay on his side. Tana reached out and softly stroked his eyelids, beckoning Draco’s eyes to slide shut. Draco’s breathing leveled as Tana’s magic swept over him.

‘Sleep’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks passed in a blur, leading up to “the chosen ones” departure. At last, October arrived and it was soon time to leave. The girls (plus Draco) walked to the courtyard of the palace. Draco was especially excited for today, not only because of actually going to Hogwarts but because they were going to stay in the _Noitcelfer Rorrim_! Draco had only been there for his mediation exams, but never for long enough to explore and learn about the magic.

Noitcelfer Levart, or better known as Mirror travel, is essentially traveling by a Mirror portal into a world between worlds, called Noitcelfer Rorrim. Created Eons ago, but was discovered in 980 A.D., by a woman named Radha Amaryllis. Radha Amaryllis is said to have the only portal that will directly take one to the Mirror Realm.

To enter, one must have a full-length mirror. But it cannot be any normal mirror, it must be enchanted with magic. Even then, if it is only enchanted, like the Mirror of Erised, then those in the Mirror Realm cannot go through it, as it is not a portal. Those on the side of the mirror that is in the real world can sometimes see those who are in the Mirror Realm, but only if he or she who is “in the mirror” allows it.

You can only go through a Mirror if it is designed to be a portal. It doesn't even have to be a direct portal to the Mirror Realm, as long as it’s a portal. Only those who know of the existence of the Mirror Realm, know the correct term, and have pure intentions are allowed to enter the Mirror Realm through a non-direct portal.

There is only one direct portal that has been discovered. Radha Amaryllis had the only one and no one knows where it is to this day. Direct and semi-direct portals Are different than non-direct portals because those will only allow you to go into the mirror room and will create something beautiful out of the mirror itself. If the mirror is placed outside, glass touching the ground, it will self Sprout into a magnificent magical tree.

A shimmering dark lavender trunk with baby pink, purple, and blue leaves. The leaves themselves are Crafted with reflecting glass, not the same as mirror glass. If you were to look at a purple leaf it would show you a moment in any realm that the tree wants you to see. if you were to look at a pink Leaf you will be able to see any moment in the past, As long as it has a relation the one who is watching it. And if you were to look at a blue one it would show you a moment in the future that would help you, which would be chosen by the tree. The tree has been called Erutan Noitcelfer. The glass pane will be embedded in the trunk, the enchanted wood creating a pattern across the surface of the glass, and the glass will still be able to be used as a portal.

The Mirror Realm is a way of travel, and it is set up similar to a train station, but it's a bit different. The platform is hovering in mid-air in a vast sea of nothingness. Underneath there is a pure body of water, which is called the reflection pool. When you set up to the edge a glass shard, the size of a skateboard will appear, the shard can fit up to 3 people easily. Stepping on it, you tell it where you want to go when asked, the more descriptive the better, and the “hover-plane” will take you to the glass portal of your destination. The hover-planes drift over the reflection pool as you journey to your destination, the magic from the reflection pool is thought to be the force that keeps the hover-planes working, but no experiments have been made to prove this.

To describe what the portal on the inside of the mirror looks, think normal glass, similar to a window plane, versus the outside of the mirror portal which looks like the reflective glass of a traditional mirror. Then you go through the glass and show up where you’d like to be! Most of the time there will already be a Mirror portal at the place you want to go, whether it be a non-direct, semi-direct, or direct portal. If there isn’t then you’ll end up appearing out of nowhere with a bright blinding light.

Lakshmi had prepared ahead of time by making sure that they would be a glass pane at Hogwarts, by the time they got to the portal. The girls lined up to enter behind Draco since he was the only one to have used Mirror travel in the past.

“Remember Dragon, Noitcelfer Rorrim, Hogwarts,” Lakshmi told him, bending down to peck his cheek and embracing her foster son. Draco returned the embrace happily before sighing in his foster mother’s ears.

“ _Mane kabar che_ , _Kaki_ , _Tata_ ” He laughed at _Kaki’s_ antics, for a school headmistress she was rather lenient but that’s one of the things that make her the best. He pulled away and looked behind him at his fellow “sisters.” He caught Damini and Ishita’s eyes, as they were directly behind them, and they smiled at him encouragingly.  **(Mane kabar che - I know)** **(Kaki - Aunt) (Tata - Slang goodbye (duh!;) )**

He took a deep breath, clearing all thoughts on his mind except for,

“Noitcelfer Rorrim, Hogwarts”

Draco jumped through the portal, letting the light wash over him. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful Realm of reflection.

‘ _Hogwarts_ …’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IJTtnAj1jqb9ldOc1GCF0OLEsq_p41no/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Here is a link to a brief sketch of Tana, It's not the best, I know, but I wanted to give you all something to use as a base. Let your imagination go wild!
> 
> Love,  
> Vixen~


	4. Masks and Memories

**India, 4 years ago, August**

 

Blinking blearily, Draco propped himself up, his elbows digging into the gritty sand. Shivering, he squinted in the dim light, seeing two figures coming towards him. Eyes wide with fear, he weakly tried to move himself, yet found that he couldn’t. Paralyzed with fear and exhausted the blond couldn't move, opting simply lay there accepting his fate .

 

The figures crouched in front of him, clad in strange foreign attire. They began speaking, yet he couldn’t understand them. The language was beautiful and Draco, in his rather troubled state of mind, began sobbing and shaking his head.   

 

“I’m- I’m s-sorry, I don’t- I can’t-” The woman’s eyes widen before softening and speaking in s polished Indian accent. 

 

“Hush now, I will get you help. Don’t worry, young one.” Despite never knowing this woman, or the young girl beside her, Draco found himself relaxing and his eyes drooping from exhaustion. 

 

The last thing he remembers is the kind brown eyes and a familiar 'pop' , before he blacked out.

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

“Oh, how I love Noitcelfer Rorrim!” Ishita exclaimed, watching the water below them as they rode on the ‘hover-planes’. Going from India to the-middle-of-nowhere-Scotland does take a while, even via Noitcelfer Levart, and they’ll be riding the hover-planes for another hour. The rest of their peers were behind them, and Lakshmi Kaki brought up the back, making them look like a mini train.

 _“Haa, mane bouhj gamtu che, too_!” Damini agreed, putting her _bansuri_ aside. They had spent the first 15 minutes talking and laughing, as Damini skillfully played her bansuri, creating beautiful music that echoed through the Mirror Realm.

Draco smiled at their cheerful and free faces when they didn’t have to have their masks on, when they can be free and lose themselves in the chance of being children. Draco knows that once they are at Hogwarts these moments will reduce and they will have to watch their backs, for it will be them vs all the others, but right now he can ignore that little gnawing detail. They were happy, and they were together as a family, and that was all that mattered.

“Oi Dray, you back to Earth yet?” Damini teased, while she nudged him with her shoulder.

Ishita giggled, “Oh Dee, you know Draco always gets lost in his thoughts. Someday I think he may finally end up staying in them. Radha knows it’s a nightmare in there.”

“At least, I have thoughts. And a brain, unlike you two cows.” He restored back, relishing in the girls’ twin mock gasps of outrage.

“Well, I never!” Damini huffed, and Ishita repeated the gesture, but it was obvious the girls were trying not to laugh. The trio held their act for another moment or two before they fell apart, giggling all the way down.

“How I have not gone insane with you all is beyond me,” a voice behind them snorted.

“Oh shut up, Purvi.” The trio simultaneously spoke, while doing a fake hair flip. Purvi Patil just shook her head and laughed at her friends’ childish antics, before turning back to her little trio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh,”  
“My,”  
“Morgana.” Damini, Ishita, and Draco gasped as they walked into their rooms.

The students of Amaryllis were going to be staying in a small pocket Dimension near the Hogwarts portal, as it would be the safest and closest place for them to stay in. The pocket dimension was designed like the common rooms at Amaryllis, but there was only one and it was a mix of all their houses. Each dorm was a bit bigger and 3 people could live in each room. Each bed (and the area around it) was decorated to the individual person's’ preferences. The common room had doors with each houses’ animal on it, and the door would open to a training area that was similar to those at Amaryllis. The rooms were keyed to each house and their Mirage.

Mars’ door had a baby pink butterfly on it, and inside there were little buttons on a wall, adorned with a silhouette of any instrument you could think of. If you pressed the button, the instrument and a music stand would appear. The music stand was interactive,, and you could choose any piece of music you wanted from it. There was a small stage area as well, where the singers could practice. It was any musicians’ dream.

Behind Eclipse’s door, that had an orange tiger on it, was a large dojo. The walls were lined with different weapons, and the wall across from it was lined with fake dummies and targets that were interactive. If you wished, you could enclose a corner so that you could fight with magic as well. There was also a small room that you could go to heal your injuries, equipped with a first aid box and a small table. The perfect place to practice martial arts. None of the girls that were chosen had sports for their Mirage, so there was no need for any sports’ items.

The door with a red fox face was Ingrid's’ house. The house of Elements was split down the middle into five sections with a white pathway that led to the middle, which was a blank black circle. Each was a different Element, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Shadow. No need for much explanation.

[Ingrid Training room](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16pbu94UrawKxIhGPZYr6xOkhu3lNl56E/view?usp=sharing)  <~ Link

Finally, the house of Krytallos was marked with a gorgeous peacock. When you entered the room was a blank canvas. If two people entered at the same time a bubble would surround each individual person and take the two of them away to a room of their own. You would sit in the middle of the room and meditate. As you reached into your mind, the walls would start to form into whatever or wherever you had envisioned. When you come out from your mind space, the room around you would reflect the place you were just in.

The girls went to their dorms to set up, even though they were at the portal, the portal on the outside wasn’t set up yet. Draco smiled as he recalled the young headmistress’ answer to his confused question back at school. Lakshmi had a tendency to be a bit dramatic and the plan was no exception. He loved the plan as soon as he heard it. It was sure to knock all the schools off their “thrones” and show them that they were not a joke.

Half an hour later, Damini and Ishita came in, wearing their formal school outfits.

[Girls Formal Kurtis](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15-bG3pDZnPKES2-DYTSUtuqADgpL8XnM/view?usp=sharing)  <~ Link

In the school clothes, called _Kurtis_ , they were dressed to the nines. The uniform was a flowy lavender colored dress that consisted of a beautiful A-frame skirt, while their chest was framed with a gold flowery lace trim around the bodice. Their shoes were beautiful suade high heels that had a thick 3-inch heel.

Draco wore his formal uniform, called a _Kurta_. He had white pants reaching down to his feet, with a lavender top also trimmed with the flowery gold lace that had an A for Amaryllis on the side of his chest. He had beautiful dress shoes that were completely black without a scratch. All of their hair was perfection, with Draco's swept back from his face, his hair in a high ponytail, just like the girls. The girls looked gorgeous. And Draco looked unimaginably handsome. After they had checked themselves out in the mirror and made sure every little thing was in place, they all shared a look. A look that meant:

It’s showtime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dictionary:

Haa - Yes/Yeah

Mane bouhj gamtu che - I like/love it a lot

bansuri - a side-blown flute made of Bamboo originating from the Indian subcontinent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter this time yes, but the next one will make up for it, I promise. See you all soon!
> 
> ~Vixen


	5. Dramatic much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my little Adorevils, lovely to see you again. Before you read this chapter I wanted to introduce my co-writer/editor, Her name's Destiny, I call her Dee, and she just recently got an Ao3 account. Go give her some love! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

This was it. The schools were coming to Hogwarts. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

“Weasley, straighten your hat,” Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron.

“Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair.” Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

“Follow me, please,” said Professor McGonagall. “First years in front...no pushing…”

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; risk was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Harry, standing between Ron and Hermione in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering from anticipation among the other first years.

“Nearly six,” said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates.

“How d'you reckon they’re coming? The train?”

“I doubt it,” said Hermione

“How, then? Broomsticks?” Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

“I don't think so...not from that far away…”

“A portkey?” Ron suggested. “Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?”

“You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?” said Hermione impatiently.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quiet as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up...Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance...He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: “always the same - we can't resist showing off when we get together…”

And then Dumbledore called out from the back of the row where he stood with the other teachers - “Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!”

“Where?” said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

“There!” yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. Something large, much bigger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

“It's a dragon!” shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

“Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!” said Dennis Creevey. Dennis's guess was closer...As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled even lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses’ hooves, larger than dinner plates, but the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of two arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully.

Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black show emerging from the inside of the carriage - a show the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few gasped.

Beauxbatons had arrived.  
~~~

By the time Durmstrang had reached Hogwarts, everyone was so distracted by the arrivals that nobody noticed that one school was still missing. Suddenly something drew the attention of the elders and the students. A sparkling white object was seen in the distance.

“Wait, what is that...?” Ron asked, squinting his eyes trying to see what the glimmering object was. But it was quite difficult as it was reflecting light off the light of the great hall directly into the students’ eyes.

As it fluttered closer, the object became more and more apparent. It appeared to be a large glass shard, but it was actually a reflective mirror shard, fluttering like a leaf. It came to a gentle stop and for a moment and waited in front of the massive castle and mass of kids. Then, in one swift movement, the shard plummeted down toward the ground and embedded itself into the earth, near the whomping willow and astonished crowd, which strangely enough, did not attack the glass, and merely let it do its own thing. The students and staff let out a surprised gasp as the ground rumbled for a moment, before coming to a stop.

“What is happening?” Hermione cried, her eyes frantic and confused. Harry, who was most likely sporting a similar expression, turned away for a brief moment to look at Dumbledore. The calm and composed Headmaster was exactly that, calm and composed. Yet his eyes gave away the surprise, curiosity, and slight confusion. Harry’s attention was brought back to the window as a sound erupted from the ground.

The place where the mirror shard had “planted” itself was shining brightly, helping the students see in the dusk of the night. The area around it was colored a soft lavender, and as the glowing dimmed, a hesitant sprout made itself known, the mirror shard resting in the middle, and it quickly grew.

The sprout grew, and quickly turned itself around and around, letting thick tree branches spin and grow taller, growing around the colored shard. The branches then transitioned from a deep brown into a deep lavender. The trunk, grown around the mirror shard, had beautifully carved patterns across the bark, so perfect that you would assume it was done by a machine. The branches went up, up, and up, till it sprouted leaves.

The leaves were all different colors, a variety of soft baby blues, pinks, and purples. Each having a shining gloss and were perfectly sculpted. Back at the bark, vines suddenly sprouted from the magic colored ground. The vines, which were a gentle mint green, slithered up the trunk toward the mirror shard like snakes. Upon reaching the shard, the vines twisted and crawled around its trunk, making designs across the patent reflective surface. The mirror shard became one with the magnificent enchanting tree. And the earth, itself seemed to let an admiring sigh, as the tree settled in its new home.

But the show wasn’t over yet, oh it was just beginning. A light shone out from the roots of the [tree](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eqnXt4qRfnrYRc25WG-PwL4e7MrApZg6/view?usp=sharing) and began traveling up the bark towards the vine designed shard. The glass absorbed the light, and all at once the reflective surface of the mirror became a swirling cloud of energy and magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ready?” Ishita breathed, Draco took in a deep breath, exhaled, and nodded. This was it. After three long, fun-filled years, he’s finally going back to Hogwarts. And he’s not quite to sure if he’s happy about that...

Before he could get lost in his thoughts like he so frequently does, Lakshmi gently pushed Draco forward, as he would be the first one out of the portal. Again, Kaki and her dramatic entrances, she wanted Draco to be in the front. Draco mentally sighed, his ‘mother’ could be worse than Dumbledore when it came to plotting. Draco waited in front of the Portal, waiting patiently for the tell-tale purple swirling on the normally reflective surface.

Finally, the swirly purple smoke expanded across the surface, filling the entire mirror and opening the portal. Draco looked behind at the smiling and reassuring faces of his peers and sisters, giving a bright smile back, he jumped through the portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I may be a little cruel, but it's worth it! Next chapter will be out Friday or Saturday, I promise! We (Dee and I) are super excited for the next chapter!
> 
> Also Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the love and comments, they really brighten our day when you leave them, and inspires us to write more! Love youuuuu
> 
> ~Vixen
> 
> Hello everyone! It's me Dee, the co-writer! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this fanfiction! Whenever I re-write/edit the chapters I am on the edge of my seat! The next chapter will definitely be worth the cliffhanger, promise! Thanks for accepting me somewhat! Even though I'm not the one that writes it, your comments still bring a smile to my face! 
> 
> Thank you Vixen, for letting me work on this amazing art with you, and let us continue creating your amazing (even though you won't admit it) fanfiction! I also love you all! Byeee~  
> ~Dee


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Adorevils,  
> Guess what?
> 
> Amaryllis has FANART y'all, a lovely reader on Wattpad sent me a picture of the Erutan Noitcelfer that was in chapters 2 and 4.  
> She also sent me a drawing of the Amaryllis Crest, and did the scene that will be in this chapter. Click the links!
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the links to see them! Love youuuuuuu
> 
> ~Vixen
> 
> Hello everyone, it's me Dee! I hope you guys loved this new chapter of Vixen's storytelling and making talent! She gave me the honors of writing the entrance part where they come in! I had such a blast! But don't worry it ran by her so it still has her magic! I hope you guys enjoy that part as much as I liked writing it! Thanks again! Remember to support Vixen, because I can tell you, she tried hard to get us to write the chapter fast enough so you guys could have something to enjoy! She's amazing! Love you!  
> ~Dee

5: Welcome to Hogwarts  
All of the students and staff eagerly watched in anticipation, as the Mirror swirled purple. A rather recognizable figure elegantly slipped out of the mirror portal, his long unmistakable trademark blonde hair in a high ponytail. All of the students of Hogwarts recognized the mysterious boy instantly.

“Is that…?” Hermione trailed off, her mouth hanging open in shock.  
“MALFOY?” Ron finished, confusion and another identifiable emotion displayed across his freckled face. Harry was in total shock, as was most of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy hadn’t been heard from in years! And now, he’s arrived with the most mysterious magical school in the entire international magical community.

Draco looked unearthly, his hair reflecting off the moonlight as it swayed gently in the wind, in a way that made him appear glowing like a mystical blonde angel. Everyone watched as another figure slipped out of the portal. This time a girl, about the same age, with her black hair in a high ponytail as well. Draco offered her hand to the girl and she took it, they walked forward just as more students came out of the swirling portal.

Damini and Ishita came next, linking arms like the pair in front of them. As the quartet seemingly glided toward the school’s entrance. More girls came out of the portal, each pairing up gracefully, not disrupting the pattern. Finally, the headmistress came out, in her beautiful blue _Anarkali_.

Lakshmi's hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, but a few slightly curled strands fell out of the bun framing her face perfectly, giving the regal look of elegance yet nonchalance that so many pureblood women attempt to accomplish. Even though Lakshmi brought up the back, it seemed as though she was guiding her students across the landscape towards the gates of Hogwarts. The girls were a picture of elegance and power, as they entered.

Draco had migrated to the front while everyone had been entranced by the headmistress in her regal state. Damini and Ishita linked arms, and lined up behind Draco. Purvi followed close behind, carrying a lavender flag that seemingly came out of nowhere, and twirled it so elegantly and majestically, you'd think it was done by magic. Draco swirled his hands, and everyone watched in awe as the magic was released and swirled into a magical blue fire. The blue flames swirled up into the air of the Great Hall and expanded into a beautiful blue and green peacock, dancing and flaring in the blue tinted Great Hall. He continued walking forward, the very definition of style and grace. His head was held high and he had a triumphant grin on his face. He walked forward and let the peacock flutter down and lead him to the front. Ishita and Damini were next.

The two girls pulled away from each other and spun around. They let their feet glide until the excess flames floated down in front of them, then toes pointed they then turned back to back, put their hands up, and summoned their animals. Out of Damini's rose-colored fire came a beautiful pink butterfly that glided around the Great Hall over the amazed students’ heads. No one had been expecting this from the rookie school. Out of Ishita’s fire pounced an enormous orange tiger, so big it could rival Fluffy. The tiger pounced over everyone's heads as well, mocking the butterfly. The animals eventually met and glided down to their respective owners. Ishita and Damini linked hands again and continued walking. Then came Purvi.

She walked forward and crossed her feet. She then twirled, and spun her flag and threw it up in the air. It engulfed into flames, and the red flame sizzled until it became a large oval. A fox head emerged from the oval, and the fox was slowly rising from the fire, eventually coming to full form and strutted down the alley between the house tables. Purvi followed. Then the headmistress emerged in the very back, following her students. She had fire circling around her entire figure flaming purple. Eventually, all 4 students lined up together and linked arms. Their animals walked towards each other and connected. The flame expanded and mixed until it fused and turned into a giant A for Amaryllis. The spiraling flame around Lady Lakshmi spun and twisted, then flew over to the [A](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ULcVZdjpsjP7nNI9jc1J1sosYGmkbcIK/view?usp=sharing). It wrapped around it and formed the signature [crest](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aWnWkDyS6MhAXpP2bZi3FYvMQUIDKJoX/view?usp=sharing). It blazed bright gold and disappeared. The rest of the students followed close behind. The headmistress approached the front.

“Namaste, Headmaster Dumbledore. How nice it is to see you.” She said, folding her palms and sinking into a half-bow.

“Lady Lakshmi. How nice of you to join us! Please say hello to the rest of the schools,” He exclaimed, after he returned the gesture.

All of the girls greeted the hall with a “Namaste” and a wave. Then the girls turned around and looked at all the teachers.

“Give respects children.” said the Headmistress. The girls lined up in a horizontal line and took their turn, formally greeting the elders. As it neared Draco’s turn, the entire hall became silent. Malfoys don’t bow, ever. If Draco bowed, well…

Draco’s eye caught Snape’s, and the 2 made eye contact. Snape gave him a look. That look that said ‘Don't. You're a Malfoy. Malfoys don't bow.’ Yet when it was his turn, Draco looked Snape straight in the eyes and bowed, making the message clear he was no longer going by the Malfoy rules. His loyalties lied with Amaryllis and his new family. Snape's expression almost made him burst out laughing. But he kept control and lined up with everyone else.

The whole school was looking at Draco like he had grown a second head. No one had been expecting this from the Malfoy heir, heck, they weren't even expecting HIM! They all thought he was dead.

Harry's eyes followed Draco the entire time. He tried to look away but couldn't. He just looked so...different. That was the word...right? Draco just kept his even stare on the wall, probably to avoid uncomfortable stares, seeing as he was standing in front of the Gryffindor table. That would probably be a lot of awkward looks and glares from his 1st year victims. If he was honestly expecting ANYTHING from this school that had arrived, it was not THIS. Everyone said he was dead. It was so weird looking at him again…

Draco noticed Harry- Potter - looking at him, lost in thought. He resisted the urge to scoff, although it was no longer a part of his personality. He wasn't exactly sure how the “chosen one” felt about him anymore, nor did he care, well sort of. He, deep down, really wanted to ask, but he had long lost touch with his old Slytherin tactics and teachings, as he no longer needed or cared about that part of him. He was more polite and proper now, and did NOT want to be in that situation. So he ignored the eyes of those in the great hall including those ~~Beautiful~~ green ones. Draco then noticed that they were advancing toward the Hufflepuff table. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. He had been a downright git in his first year, and didn't know if they would lash out or not. He mentally shook all negative, although there were a lot, thoughts off and followed his peers. They all sat down at the table, and made idle polite chatter. He was uncomfortable. Everyone was giving him weary glances. And Potter was STILL watching him! What was up?! It was getting on his nerves! If he continued, he was gonna blow and question him. He could feel a small part of his mask chip away at the glares and stares. But he ignored the looks he got, and ,using his meditation techniques, cleared his mind once more. He was going to enjoy himself and show these Brits who was boss.

Harry would be lying if he didn’t say he was beyond baffled. Malfoy? At the Hufflepuff table? That was something that wouldn't even be thought of in his wildest of fantasies. One would think that he would have guided the girls toward the Slytherin table, but Malfoy never once even took a glance toward his ex-house. Malloy seemed to be enjoying himself, as he laughed carelessly at what one of the girls at his side had said. Harry continued to shamelessly stare at Draco for the rest of the evening wondering when exactly the staring became something other than suspicion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dictionary

Anarkali - a form of women's dress (Indian term)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is a picture of Lashkmi's Anarkali 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JNG6YrtR8iPu5tETU-dlQ0kRzRefJ2kR/view?usp=sharing
> 
> ~Vixen


	7. Blushes and Baffles

The meal was **fantastic**. He forgot how **great** the food in Hogwarts was, although there was a few non-veg items he and the girls avoided. He had scarfed down all the food on his plate- _regally and politely mind you_ -and got seconds. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Even though he would never admit it, he had gotten right back into old habits and was sneaking glances over to the lion's table. _He_ was still as ~~beautiful as~~ Draco remembered.

Same messy raven black bed head hair, same spectacles, same green eyes, same scar. He had gotten a bit- _erm_ -leaner and muscular from quidditch and had aged well, but that was about it. The blond then remembered quidditch. It had been years...he actually sort of missed it. But he would rather be with his new family then play quidditch anyday.

Maybe he could teach his friends how to play..although the air elementals would have a bit of an advantage... yeah that probably wouldn't be the best idea. He wondered how the houses were now. teams were now. If the Slytherins stopped cheating and started trying. If Luna Lovegood was respected more for her wide expansive intelligence, something he had always noticed, yet pretended to ignore. If ‘The Boy Who Lived’ still had his ridiculous-yet somewhat admirable-hero complex. If Granger was still as smart as always. If Weasley was well, **Weasley**. He wasn't sure anymore. He hadn't been listening to the news about Hogwarts. He didn't know what was going on. They didn't get the prophet- thank Merlin. That would be a nightmare. He was broken out of his thoughts, once again, by Damini.

“Dracoooo. Dracoo. DRACO!” He flipped his head from Harry- **Potter** -and onto Damini with Ishita on her arm. She smirked.

“Have your eyes on someone Draco?~” she teased.

“Huh? I-erm NO!” Draco shouted, turning a bit red. Ishita gasped.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I've never seen him get like **that** before!” Ishita whisper-yelled. People were looking now, including the Gryffindors.

“Does our _saslu_ have a crush~?” Purvi teased,

“PURVI, **_Chup besh_**!” He hissed. She just laughed. Draco buried his head into the crook of his elbow. This was SO embarrassing. People were starting to giggle and point now. _Oh Merlin_. He was so done. He shot both of them a glare and focused on his thoughts. His magic then activated, and he was pulled into his mind, and into his special happy place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Harry? What’s going on over there?” Hermione asked, gesturing to the Hufflepuff table. Harry tore his eyes away from his not so subtle staring and looked not at Draco- **MALFOY** -but also at the other girls of the school. Malfoy was blushing like a schoolgirl! And why? No one knew, well except for the girls and the few at the Hufflepuff table! He was shouting at his friends- _also, wow surprising_ -to stop talking but they just kept giggling along. Unexpectedly, he buried his cute little blonde head in the crook of his neck. A moment later, a golden fuzzy aura surrounded him, blurring his edges. Now those who weren’t looking earlier turned and watched. His hair started floating a bit before dropping back down again. He seemed to be almost dead! And none of the girls seemed to care! Not one. Then he heard one of Malfoy’s friends say something.

“What a showoff. So dramatic.” She rolled her eyes and continued eating. The girl next to her and - Draco's other friend - laughed and said something in another language that made all the other _Desi_ girls laugh. Parvati Patil choked on her drink and fell into a coughing fit. Once she recovered, Lavender tried to ask her what happened, yet Parvati turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. She caught the eyes of her sister, who was laughing hysterically with some of her other ~~(Indian)~~ friends.

 _Hmm._ Everything was so _different_ now. Well, it wasn't his business anyway. He had no right. So he did what every normal wizard would do. He kept watching like a pathetic child. He was ashamed of himself sometimes, he really was. But he couldn't help it! He just had to find out what was going on. It was just so...tempting? Oh. That sounded **horrible**. Well… it was horrible. But he couldn't help himself! He continued scrutinizing Draco- **MALFOY** \- at the table. He looked so calm and peaceful. Maybe he wasn't a total git anymore…but what did he know?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hermione was surprised to say the least, and surprised was not a word she would normally use to describe herself. She prided herself on knowing what someone meant every time and knowing the answers in class before they were taught or asked. So when none other than **the** Draco Malfoy- f _ormer Slytherin prince and the boy presumed **dead**_ -walked in with the rest of the new school Amaryllis, she was shocked silent. Not that she was the only one, but it was a bit rattling. She watched him go to the front and put on a marvelous-even she would admit-show.

Hermione also watched Harry watch Malfoy the entire time, even after the ‘show’. Hmm. It wasn’t **TOO** alarming. Harry did what he wanted. He didn’t follow rules. Breaking rules was something that she would use to describe Harry. It was basic everyday life for him. It was quite unnerving, but what could she do to stop her best friend? A sad but honest truth was that he had to break the rules because no one would listen to him about Voldemort. She hoped that if Voldemort **did** come back, Harry would get the support he deserved. Not just from herself and Ron, but from everyone else too.

She was pulled out of her thoughts- _an action that would usually annoy her_ -by Malfoy. He was watching their table- _more specifically Harry_ -with a _soft_ look on his face. He seemed to have thought no one was watching. But Hermione had gotten good at noticing the little things because it was always the little things with Ron- _and more commonly_ -Harry. Harry was always trying to hide something, whether it be emotions or other things, and it always seemed like it was Hermione's job to find out what it was.

Draco was just watching Harry, and Harry didn't even seem to notice. Then she heard his- ~~_rather beautiful_ ~~\- friend say his name and wave in his face. The blonde turned around to face her. Then she started teasing him about looking at Harry. He turned red in the face. His other friend, the taller one, shrieked about his getting face getting red. He told her something in something _other_ than Hindi. Hermione didn’t know what they said exactly, but she had a good feeling it was something along the lines of _shut up_. His friends just laughed, and they all just looked so _**at ease**_. Harry was watching now. The blond then noticed everyone and put his head in the crook of his neck. A light shown and he didn’t talk for the rest of dinner. His other friend just scoffed and called him a showoff. Then she heard something about an eye and Parvati choked and laughed. Hmm. Interesting. There were so many little things the bushy-haired Gryffindor noticed. She'd look into them later, but for now…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saying Ron was suspicious was an _understatement_. MALFOY was here, at Hogwarts! Everyone said he was dead, thank Merlin! And now he was here? With a different school, a different language, different magic, and with longer hair? He couldn't believe it. This was crazy. He watched the smarmy git out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Harry and Hermione looking, no ogling too. Come on! What was so amazing about him? Yeah he was dressed nice, but whatever he’s wearing is probably still hiding an ugly personality..

But, what is that git up to? There has to be some reason right? Malfoy wouldn’t just be sitting around with a bunch of girls, with his expressions so readable on a regular day, now would he? No...that slimy _ex-Slytherin_ was up to something. And Ron was going to make it his job to figure it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dictionary

 _Chup besh_ \- Be quiet

_ Desi _ \- Term for Indians (Slang)


	8. Introductions? More like Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Adorevils, So so so so sorry this is so late. Dee and I had so much going on these past two weeks, but it’s here now and I hope y’all enjoy!  
> ~Vixen
> 
> Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay! The first week I had to visit family, and then I had a surprise band performance and Vixen had stuff too. And then I cried over a math test and...yeah. So so SORRY for the delay! We tried! Love you! Hope you enjoy!  
> P.S, I bashed Ron SO MUCH in this chapter. I am SO SORRY for all you Ron lovers. I love him too, but we needed something. He'll get better....or will he?  
> ~Dee ❤

Draco was in his mind space once again, his spot where he truly felt free. His favorite place in his mind space was his library. The shelves stretched from the ceiling to the floor and he could simply levitate himself up and down if he so much had wanted. The Library, called _**Aerouant Athenaeum**_ was split in two sections. One, called _Mystic Crypt_ with as much information as he could possibly require and more. Although, there were some books he was unable to open and read, as he hadn’t been able to acquire the information yet. The other side called _Tempest Archives_ , had more protection and kept his memories. His memories filled the multi-coloured books, and they happened to be colour-coded to his satisfaction. He had spent hours as a young child organizing and going through his memories at night as well as setting up his mind space. It was a painstakingly long process, but the result was definitely worth it, and more.

Draco walked along the shelves, letting his finger trail across the books’ spines, soothing his confused- _and slightly annoyed_ -mind. Draco was lost in his thoughts, and he aimlessly wandered his extensive Library of knowledge and other thoughts he had had in the past. Small jumbled silvery grey words floated above Draco's’ head, curling around and disappearing as others took their place. It was mesmerising, watching them dance so peacefully and elegantly. In his mind space, Draco found himself thinking about a much more simple task than in the world of consciousness. He could easily sort through those meddlesome words, letting his ideas and passions unfurl.

He sped past the long hallways that seemingly never came to an end, although he knew that when he designed it, he had imputed an end. His library was a large circular maze, one maze that only he knew the exact route around. And he adored it. It made him feel strong and self assured. He paced and sorted his treacherous and self-demanding thoughts and worries. Once the silvery grey words had straightened out, they floated to a special book in the middle of _Tempst Archives_ that was enclosed in a glass case, seeping into the pages and becoming writing. It was also on there along with a few other books that were a bit different from the rest of the memory books. Along those was a book on his visions, a book on his psychometric visions, and a few books on ideas he’s had over the years.

Draco was about to leave his private sanctuary, when he felt a rumble echo through his mindspace. He recognized it immediately and using Isoportation, moved to ‘greet’ his guest.

Ishita had finally breached Draco’s defenses and entered his mind space, which was normally a simple task, as Draco would have no problem with her arriving. Yet today his defences were up very high due to the fact he did not trust the people of Hogwarts. Once she entered, she appeared in front of the large ornate golden arched gates that she was so familiar with. Waiting patiently, Ishita too organized her own mind, yet she wasn't able to enter into her subconscious as she didn't have a mindspace like the “ _Telepathic Prodigy_ ” that is her friend. The tall ‘ **warrior princess** ’, nickname dubbed to her by the students and ever supportive staff of her beloved school, was headstrong, yes. But she wasn’t nearly as mentally peaceful as Draco, who was just walking through those majestic golden gates to greet her.

“ _Namaste_ Ishita, _su joitu che_? Are we leaving?” Draco asked, tilting his head. Ishita simply nodded knowing that whatever Draco had been doing would remain only known to him. Together they exited the beautiful mind space, back into the not so exciting world of consciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco prepared to lead the girls of Amaryllis out of the great hall, a subtle nod that was caught for the corner of his eye, let Draco know exactly what the headmistress’ plan was. This was the first time Amaryllis has been out in the open, and they needed to give a lasting impression. Each school had an impression, on the public whether the schools themselves knew or not was something those of Amaryllis didn’t know nor did they care, but that was a fact.

Lakshmi and the girls needed to play this out perfectly. Even though they wanted to give off a lasting impression, they couldn’t let it be a negative one or for a less innocent term ' _dark_ ' one, like Durmstrang had mistakenly done. But they also couldn’t give off a pushover and delicate vibe either, much like what the public thought of Beauxbatons, although those who looked passed those pretty faces could see that school was not to be messed with. But alas, they had made a face for themselves, and that face may not change for quite awhile.

Amaryllis needed a face, and it had to be _different_. They needed to give off a vibe that screamed ‘ _Don’t mess with me_ ’ but at the same time, they would be trustworthy. If trouble were to show its face, the blame would never be pointed towards them. That was their goal, their plan, and it was already in motion.

Draco would have chopped off all his hair before he ruined their image before it had even been taken. He had a lot at stake, and he wasn’t going to let anything, or anyone, get in his way, not even meddling Gryffindors

The girls rose as one, gliding across the floor toward the exit. Draco inwardly smirked when he heard Beauxbatons following them like a puppy. Those girls obviously didn’t know when it was proper to leave, and had to rely on the new school. Thank _Shiva_ , their founder of Amaryllis had decided that ‘skills for living’ class was a necessity.

The girls swept out of the hall, but before they left the torches had blazed a bit brighter, unless one was looking closer at the girls, it would have passed of as a trick of Hogwarts. But there was a message behind every intricate detail, and this was no exception. If one looked directly into the eyes of the great Headmaster of Hogwarts, they would know. He had gotten the message, and his reaction wasn’t exactly open.

Draco simply carried on, without acknowledging the stares of conflicting emotions the inhabitants of the Great hall were throwing his way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were looking at Malfoy, as he swept out of the Great Hall as if he owned it. Well, Malfoy didn’t own it, now did he, not anymore. As a house, they decided they would put a stop to whatever Malfoy was up to, ignoring the few sensible ones’ words, before it began. As they watched the other two schools follow Amaryllis, they shared a small hidden smile. They were going to _introduce_ themselves to the newbies, with all of the schools to see. However, unknowingly to the lions, another house planned to do the same, although they had another goal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next day, a Saturday, and the Gryffindors were ready. They were about to put a stop to whatever Malfoy thought he could do. They weren't going to have it. They spotted the school they were looking for. They were in normal school uniform now, or so the Gryffindors assumed, and sitting by the lake eating lunch. At least they assumed it was lunch, they hadn’t ever seen those dishes before.

The conversation to go approach the newbie school and show them their place was very short and had almost everyone on vote except one raven haired golden boy,one bushy haired bookworm, and the angry Indian girl and her friend. They didn't think it was a good idea, and wanted to let them be. But they were outvoted. By a lot. And since Harry refused to talk to them- even though he was Gryffindor’s ‘face’ -they sent Ron and Oliver to the front.

They were to put them in place. They swaggered over to the school. The school in question was sitting peacefully, eating, conversating, and watching the giant squid in its daily antics. “Hey!” Ron shouted towards the school. They turned around.

“Hey newbies,” shouted Oliver. They all narrowed their eyes, and Draco wore his signature sneer. “What was it again…Amarbis?” Ron smirked at his little joke. Almost all the Gryffindors laughed. Harry and Hermione were in the very back, wanting very much to leave.

“Actually it's _Amaryllis_ …although it figures you don't have enough-” one of the girls that had been in the front in their entrance started. Draco put an arm in front of her to quiet her. She cutoff. “What are you doing here?” Draco questioned. “Whatever do you mean?” Ron asked. “You know exactly what I mean.” Draco retorted back. The Gryffindors laughed.

“We just came to put you in your place. Show you how things actually go.” Oliver crossed his arms after. “Most of us don't think you should be here _Malfoy_.” Ron stepped up towards them. Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

“Hermione and Harry don't mind you here, for some reason, but _we_ do.” Draco took his attention off of Ron, Oliver, and the rest of the smug Gryffindors and looked towards the back where Ron had previously gestured to. Harry and Hermione were in the _very_ back, looking _very_ embarrassed and ashamed. He was surprised. _They didn't care about his past mistakes…?_

He shoved past Ron and Oliver and the rest of the lions. “H-hey!” Ron shouted. He walked up to Harry and Hermione. Or he was about to until Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Who do you think you are? Getting tough with us. _Tch_.” Draco wasn’t scared, the girls’ and himself had been trained much much harder than these lot. There were a lot of them, sure. But they could easily take them on without a wince. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls move their foot slightly aside, taking positions to fight if necessary. If they fought, The lions would be crushed in a nanosecond, but so would _Amaryllis_ ’ public reputation.

Then, to his surprise, Harry and Hermione spoke up.  
“Hey!” Harry shouted.  
“What are you doing Ronald?!” Hermione shrieked. Ron looked confused.  
“Why are you acting like this?” Harry questioned.

“What do you mean ‘acting like this'?!” He roared back. He looked enraged.

“What happened Ron? Remember when you were bullied for your red hair? Or being poor? Yeah remember that? You're acting just like those bullies. Just like Malfoy in first year.” Harry said. Draco flinched, but Ron softened a bit.

“Look Ron...he may have changed. We haven't seen him in what...three, four years? And he’s with different people too. Just...give him a chance Ron.” Ron looked like he thought it over for a bit, but then he scowled again.

“No one can change that much Harry! You should know that! People have two-timed you over and over again! Didn't your parents teach you that?! Oh, wait! _YOU DON’T HAVE ANY_.!” Harry's’ eyes went wide and hurt flashed in his face but before he could do anything, Draco was reacting in a flash, yanking his arm out of the grip that Ron had on him, with ease, and stepping between the two ~~friends~~.

“How dare you? You think you can just say that the person who stuck by you for 3 long years? You have a lot of nerve Weasley-” Draco was ranting but before he finished he was rudely cut off. By a hand! Ron attempted to punch the blonde boy, but Draco grabbed his fist before it could even come in range with his face.

“You shouldn’t have done that…” Draco warned, before Damini and Ishita appeared by his sides.

“Oh, I’m _so_ scared, a few girls are going to fight us, I’m shaking. Oi Malfoy, can’t fight your own battle can you, seems like you haven’t changed much, hmm?” Ron taunted. Damini and Ishita were off to the side examining their nails and acting casual, but anyone looking close enough will see their fists were tightly clenched, aching to collide with something or preferably someone's face. Hermione and Harry wisely retreated back a bit as the girls formed a circle around the Gryffindor's without the lions even knowing.

Dee and Ishu slightly cocked their heads towards the blonde, asking silently for permission to attack. Draco blinked twice, one long and one short, Indicating to not start the fight but are welcome to pursue it and end it once it begins. The girls tipped their heads to the other side and back before straightening once again. Then glanced at the other girls who blinked once, long, Indicating that they understood the message and accepted it. All this happened without the other schools’ noticing as they were too busy listening to Ron’s _Bakawas_.

“Listen, Weasley, I know as much as you do that we have had our differences, but I’m willing to put that aside for this year, _Capiche_?” Draco tried to reason, but it was clear it was a lost cause.

“In your dreams Malfoy” Ron sneered, lifting his wand and shot a stinging hex at Draco. The Gryffindors gasped as a whole and the Amaryllis girls all took a pose, half in defensive and the other half in offensive, watching in seemingly in slow motion as the hex whirled it way to Draco. Draco, who hadn’t even lifted his wand if he even had one, seemed calm and composed, but inside his mind was whirling. He had a plan, made in a split second. He reached out to Damini who responded immediately

Damini conjured her bansuri out of thin air and played a long single note. The spell stopped in its tracks. The spell floated in mid-air, a spiral of raw magic. Damini lowered the instrument and the spell seemed to turn towards Draco, asking for permission. Draco motioned toward Ishita, who smirked and motioned towards the castor. Time seemed to stop as the spell slowly spun to face Ron, who had gone pale.

The Lions and the girls, who were flocked by the rest of Hogwarts and the other 2 schools, were waiting, one in anxiousness and the other in subtle excitement. Even the teachers, who were coming over to stop the fight, were in awe. The spell’s enchantment wore off and shot back towards Ron. Before it reached the redhead, Draco shot out a hand and twisted his wrist pointing two fingers to the spell, making a flicking motion to the left. The spell wavered for a moment and shot toward to ground to the left of Ron, barely missing the Gryffindor.

All went to chaos as the foolish lions shot spells at the more capable Amaryllis girls. 

Then, a loud snap of magic, noise, and light exploded behind and everyone stopped fighting and turned around. Draco was standing there. ‘“ **STOP**.” He commanded. Everyone lowered wands and powered down their magic.

“Just stop. I'm done with this fighting. This is through. The next person to try and cast a spell to Hogwarts **or** my school will have to talk to me. **Am I clear**?”

There were scattered murmurs of yes's and okay’s. Everyone stepped back into their respective sides and looked down at their shoes. Like they had the audacity to act ashamed.

Ron stepped up again. Everyone resisted a groan. “Listen Malfoy-” He was cut off by Harry stepping in front. “Stop it Ron. Just stop. You're being ridiculous.” “ _I’M_ BEING RIDICULOUS? YOU- YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S-”

“No. No Ronald. You insulted me. Insulted my parents. I'm ashamed and hurt. I can't believe you did that. Just go back to the dorms with the rest of the possy and stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.”

He said it with such venom that Ron obeyed.

Just a few rooms away a figure watched from a window, ‘ _Interesting_...’ they spoke, before running to the staff meeting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dictionary

**Aerouant** \- Dragon (Celtic)

**Isoportation** \- The ability to teleport in place. Sub-power of Teleportation.

**_su joitu che_ ** \-  What do you need? (I may have Spelled it wrong, I apologize if I did. Y’all can put in the comments what the correct spelling is, I'll change it immediately! Thanks!)

**Shiva** \- Hindu god of destruction 

**Bakawas** \- Nonsense

 


	9. (Bonus) Christmas Special (HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixen is currently traveling right now, but after today we should be more active. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if it's trash it was rushed. Wanted you guys to have SOME content. ~Dee
> 
> Ok so just for clarification, this chapter has nothing to do with Amaryllis the story, it was just a little cute Chapter for you guys. Sorry for any confusion!  
> ~Vixen

Draco disliked christmas No, hated Christmas. People sharing love and confessing and then people being petty and rude and in a almost foreign stupor. 

Acting like entirely different people because it was the ‘holiday spirit’. His parents had loved the holiday. They were dead. He was most usually alone on Christmas with his parents gone and the girls going home with their families. Every once is a while Isha or Damini would stay with him, but then it would make him feel guilty. For keeping them away from the people they loved and the people that loved them back. So guilty. And he never could fully enjoy it knowing that. So it was a lose-lose situation for him. 

But this Christmas was taking the cake. It was horrible. And it was only getting worse. Rapidly getting worse. 

This was a nightmare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Potter!” 

“Cedric.”

Draco watched from afar as Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff partaker of the Unity Tournament this year, walked up to Harry and Hermione. Draco angled his body toward the two boys talking. 

“How-how are you?” Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at them. What was that about? 

“Spectacular.” Harry replied. Draco resisted the not so foreign urge to scoff at Diggory. Who would possibly feel ok when participating in the tournament they were currently in? He sure as bloody hell didn't, and he knew Harry didn't after Harry had cried on his shoulder and they had cuddled after the first match. He could have guessed as well with how sarcastically Harry responded.

“Look...I realize I never thanked you properly for tipping me off about the dragons.”

“Forget about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.”

“Exactly. You know the prefects bathroom on the 5th floor…?” Draco was unsettled. What did the Prefects bathroom have anything to do with this? Draco also noted how Harry timidly nodded. 

Draco had to strain his ears for the next part, seeing as Diggory had leaned in close to his Harry.

“It's not a bad place for a bath if you know what I mean…” That's all Draco heard before Diggory walked away. What the hell was he implying? It was a valid implication it seemed, especially as a ‘payment’ for Harry's help. But Draco wouldn't let that happen. No one would touch his boyfriend anywhere. But that was just the beginning.

Over the next few days closing into Christmas, it seemed like Diggory was always there. Flirting with Harry, ‘brushing’ his arm around his waist or arm “accidentally”. He would laugh and talk and spend more time with him then Draco was able to. 

In one class they were to pick partners. Before Draco could even get close to his boyfriend, Diggory was there leading a very confused Harry to his table.

Harry himself, either being too polite or completely oblivious, never reacted or jumped away from him. He thought Diggory had a girlfriend! Cho Chang was it? But after doing some serious digging and some listening into some gossip sessions (something he was not proud of but had no regrets about), he got his answer. Apparently they had broken up because Diggory was gay.

Damn it. 

He was aggravated now, because that meant he could like Harry. It really could. So he started staying closer to him. Kissing his boyfriend in Diggory's face. And it obviously upset Diggory. He left them alone for a few days. Draco idly thought that maybe he hadn't known they were together and that was why he had been hitting on Harry. 

That is until he started flirting with him again. Apparently it didn't matter to him that Harry already had someone and was showing no interest. 

And then the day happened. Harry had been walking on the grounds near the lake and Draco was about to walk up and take his arm. He absentmindedly thought about them going to Hogsmeade. It had been a while since Draco had been.The keyword in his almost action was about to. He stopped when Diggory grabbed Harry's arm before Draco could even be within talking distance.

Harry turned to the boy that had grabbed him, looking very confused. He saw Diggory's lips moving and Harry grow more and more uncomfortable. 

Harry then tried to pull away. But before he could get very far, Diggory kissed him. On the lips. Harry had tried to pull away again but Diggory had put his hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Harry eventually got the upper hand and pushed him away, but Draco was frozen to his spot. He was seeing red. He wanted to scream and cry and yell. He saw Diggory about to go in for it again so Draco finally broke out of his stupor.

Draco walked fast toward them, and lunged at Diggory, much to Harry's surprise and Diggory's chagrin. 

He then proceeded to punch him straight in his jaw until he felt a slender hand grab his rising fist that was about to strike yet again. He turned around and came face to face with Harry. “Draco stop! Your gonna get in trouble for hurting him! Please stop!” Harry begged and cried. He also saw Isha and Damini running towards him, and he looked down at Cedric. Then the guilt hit him like a truck.

He had changed from this pathetic child who had used violence instead of words in 1st year. The child who didn't wait for explanations and did what he wanted anyway. And now he was back to square one. Back to that same angered and wicked child. 

He rose up, tears in his ever present beautiful grey eyes, and ran.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He sat sobbing on the shard tree. How could he let his emotions get the better of him again? One person out of the hundreds of thousands of people that most probably wanted Harry had touched him and Draco had lost it. 

He knew Harry would never cheat on him. But deep down he was so scared that Harry would realize that...that he deserved someone better than Draco. And he didn't want to lose Harry. It would break his heart to have to watch him fall in love and get married and have children with someone who wasn't him. He wouldn't be able to tolerate it.

Draco then heard some rustling behind him. He lightly gasped and cleaned himself up the best he could. He then tried to hide behind the enormous trunk. But said person circled around and saw him. Of course it was Harry like in all the cliches. No, not Damini or Isha or Purvi, or even Hermione or another Hogwarts student. It had to be Harry.

“Leave me alone.” He snapped at Harry. “No.” Harry responded. He crouched in front of him. “Draco…” Draco looked away from Harry. He knew that if he caught his Harry's beautiful emerald eyes he would crumble. More than he already had at least.

“Draco look at me…..”

“Please?”

Draco slowly turned to face him. And then he broke. All of his emotions came rushing out and he started sobbing once again. Harry enveloped him in a massive hug, rubbing circles around his back.

“What's wrong dearest?” Harry questioned him expectantly. 

“You know what's wrong.” he told him shakily. “That's part of the reason. But not all of it.” Harry countered. Damn. Harry knew him too well.

“I just...don’t wanna lose you.”

Harry looked up at Draco to see if he was joking. He wasn’t. 

Harry engulfed him in another huge hug. 

“Never Draco. You could never lose me like that. We will fight. And we will get upset and hate each other sometimes. But as long as we always forgive each other, there will never be a time where you will lose me. When I die I’ll see you again one day. Whether it be in another life, or some other sort. If you cheat, because I know I would never cheat on you, we must not be happy, and it would be for the better. So Draco Malfoy, don't think for one second you would ever lose me that easily. Ever.”

Draco was watching Harry while he spoke and Harry was looking at him too. The love in each of their eyes for each other was overbearing.

Draco grabbed Harry's face and smashed their lips together. He didn't know how else to get the point of his love across. He put everything he was feeling in that kiss, and it still didn't sum up everything. And it was great. Harry tasted of Treacle Tart and Pumpkin Juice and he smelled like cinnamon and fresh grass. He had smelled these scents his entire life and knew them all too well. The cinnamon from his mother's cinnamon cookies that he would always remake in the Amaryllis kitchen and fresh watered grass from when he would read and relax in the relaxing gardens of Amaryllis. 

They seperated and they shared a secret smile. So maybe Christmas wasn't so bad anymore. What did he know?


	10. Allies and Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Adorevils, Ok I'm so sorry. I had finals then I had to go on a holiday with my family! But Dee was so sweet and posted a Christmas chapter for you guys, that she wrote ALL ON HER OWN might I add. But here it is the newest chapter! 
> 
> Ok so fair warning the next chapter may take a little while because we're starting 2 short stories and posting another story, that I have already started, on Ao3 so bear with me here. But Thank you all again for all of you love and support! I love reading all your comments they make my day!  
> Ok sorry on with the chapter!  
> ~Vixen
> 
> Hello everyone, Dee here. We hope you like the chapter, albiet it being a bit short. We have basically already finished chapter 9, and we are 1/3 of the way done with chapter 10. So you will be getting quicker updates now. Starting January, my schools marching season (Marching Band for those who don't know) start up again, and I have practice Mondays and Thursdays. So if updates are a bit slow in January don't be surprised. We are trying our best with this and our other stories. Sorry to bore you! Hope you like the chapter!  
> ~Dee ❤

# 8: Allies and Apples

 

Draco sighed upon reaching his room. _Hai Rama!_ He had forgotten how dramatic Hogwarts students were. There was barely _any_ drama at _all_ in Amaryllis. In fact the only time they had ‘drama’ was the one time Damini and Purvi had kissed during a game of spin the bottle. Ishita was in a fit for a solid 5 days. He shuddered at the reminder of the cold glares their Ishu had given everyone during that period. How she reacted to _him_ made him feel bad for Damini and Purvi, the two girls in fireline. That was a _very_ long week.  He shook it off and followed the girls to the portal, but he paused outside of the swirling surface. He looked at the castle and made up his mind. He nodded towards the castle, and with a few explanations to his friends, he walked back to Hogwarts. He sure hoped he wouldn't regret this.

 

He had a new task he needed to resolve. Harry and Hermione. The two in question were in the common room, avoiding Ron and talking about what had just happened. The other two who didn't mind him were doing the same. He wondered why they didn't care. He knew as much as the next person that he was a self-absorbed brat in his 1st year at Hogwarts. He had been vile and cruel to anyone who didn't join or appreciate his posse, which was all the other houses and some Slytherins who didn't think what he was doing was right. It wasn't. But he did it anyway. He sometimes found himself pondering on how he could have ever thought like that. Like he had in first year. How he thought it was _right_. But he had no time to think about that. He had finished his lunch and just about sprinted to the Gryffindor common room. He knew he wouldn't be let in, not being a Gryffindor and all, but he could ask the Fat Lady if she could relay a message. While jogging he absentmindedly wondered why they called her that. It was mean and just plain rude. He didn't even know her real name. Perhaps he should find out.

 

He prayed that she would help him. He would not rest until he did! Well he would, but it wouldn't be as refreshing as normal. He found that when he had something on his mind, his _Mind Temple_ was **wide** awake, racing with thoughts and ways to solve his problems. That was one of the few disadvantages about having an archive temple, and one of the many disadvantages about being Draco Malfoy.

 

He finally made it to the portrait after jogging for about 15 minutes. He still had _standards_ , and he _would not_ mess up his hair. Even though he hated his Malfoy blood with every single ounce of him, he appreciated he had nice hair. It was one of the only things he had liked about himself during those dark times when he had first arrived at the school. When he had hated himself. When he had...he sighed.

 

“Do you need something, dear?” A voice called, he looked up to see the Gryffindor portrait keeper’s kind face.

 

“Oh well.. I was wonder if you could kindly let me into the common room...Miss...?” He asked politely

 

“You know I can't do that dear,” she replied. “You don't even belong to the school. I'm sorry.” She looked sympathetic.

“Can you at least relay a message?” He looked up at her as he spoke.

“Erm-I guess?” He smiled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the biggest couch in the common room with a bowl of fruit in between their intertwined legs. Each individual had their backs pushed up against an arm of the couch. Each were on opposite sides, and in the middle they had their legs propped up with a book balanced on the legs of each. They were both munching on the fruit. Harry was reading a ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’, while Hermione was doing some “light reading” once again. Something about the _very_ **Dark** Arts. Harry didn't dare ask. They were both very obviously avoiding the elephant in the room, as well as the other Lions.

 

They were finally relaxing after the long and stressful day, and found themselves yawning every 5 minutes. They were both tired, but being the Gryffindors they were, would not leave until Ron left from his spot stalking the doorways of the dormitories and went to bed. So they decided to keep eachother company and read. They found it enjoyable, and both secretly wondered why they didn't spend more time hanging out together seeing as the other made one so much more relaxed. The almost perfect friendship, seeing as every relationship, friendship or other, had its ups and downs. They were both about to get up and get another cup of coffee until they heard the portrait speak. “Harry and Hermione?” she questioned. “Erm...yes?” they both responded. “Someone is waiting outside for you dears.” They both shared a similar look of surprise. They weren't aware of anyone coming to see them from another house, and anyone Gryffindor could get in. Maybe they forgot the password…? But why would they ask for them? They got more and more confused by the second. If they had looked toward Ron, which they didn't because they were mad at him, they would have noticed his look of wonder and confusion.

 

They walked up to the portrait and headed outside…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco heard the portrait swing open, but couldn't bring himself to turn around and face them. He kept his back toward them in case of possible rejection, and had thought of all possible ways of escape. He vaguely wondered that if he were to get the Sorting Hat put back on his head, if he would be sorted into Ravenclaw instead. He chuckled a bit. “Erm...Draco?” It was Harry. He turned around, being too polite to not face them while talking. “Harry, Hermione.” He nodded toward them and gave them a _namaste_ in greeting. To his absolute surprise, they returned the gesture back. Both of the teens saw the surprised expression on his face, and Harry was happy Hermione had taught him how to greet back. Harry also absentmindedly wondered why this made him so happy.

 

“So Draco...is there anything wrong?” Hermione questioned him expectantly. Harry was intrigued as well. Why was someone they hadn't seen in years, and thought dead, all of a sudden want to talk to them after hating them?

 

“Actually...it's the exact opposite.I was a horrible person in 1st year, and a mean and vile person to everyone, especially to the two of you. And when my parents were killed, I finally escaped from all that. It was a horrible year, the year my parents died and I lost everything. I was scared and alone. Escaping from peoples’ hands left and right. And I hated myself. But it was worth it. Because I met these amazing girls who taught me how to be kind and polite. How to be a good person. How to channel myself. And I felt better. I still feel so much better. And I see my mistakes now. I see what was wrong. And I still have no idea how I could have been so naive and foolish. So cruel to people when they had been nothing but civil to me. And I'm- I'm sorry for calling you a ‘Mudblood’ Hermione. It doesn't matter who you're born from. You're just _so_ smart Hermione. And I think I was just jealous, as crazy as it sounds coming from me. And Harry. You always bested me at everything, and I tried so hard to compare, but I wasn't trying to compare in the place that mattered most ironically. And you made everything look flawless and easy and I wanted to be you and get that validation from my father _so_ bad. I was jealous of both of you, even though you've both gone through horrible things because you guys are, well, _you._ The ‘Chosen One’ and ‘Mudblood’. I don't see you like that anymore though, and I never will again, I solemnly swear to you. And I was jealous of you for no reason and every reason at all. And I hurt you both. I caused you pain, many misfortunes, and despair. So I wanted to come and apologize to you...but I also wanted to say thank you for not holding my past against me and letting me be a person I now realize I want and almost need to be.”

 

Harry and Hermione just stared. Draco went a bit red.

 

“N-not trying to get sappy or anything bu-”

 

Then Harry did the unexpectable. He grabbed Draco and engulfed him in a hug. One which was soon followed by Hermione. Draco felt...he didn't know how he felt. He just felt loved and accepted, and he didn't even know Harry and Hermione that well. His heart quickened speed, and he felt fuzzy inside. So he hugged them back. And it felt good. So good. He knew he had his two best friends. They would always be there by his side. But these two people were apart of his life when he was a mean and pathetic child. They opened up and accepted a new him. And that meant he had changed for the better. And that he was a person someone could be around, no matter his wicked past. And it was that day and moment in time he realized just how much an impact the beautiful girls and staff from Amaryllis had on him. And he was...was he? He was.

 

Draco Malfoy was crying. But he had two new friends. So he didn't mind it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Draco's emotional rollercoaster with the two Gryffindors, he was finally able to relax. They had talked for a few minutes until they realized it was curfew and they had to go inside.

 

But then they realized Draco would be _screwed_ . It was past curfew, and he had _no cover-ups or hiding charms, no one to go with him to get to the right place,_ and it was _dark_.

 

He had to get back to the girls or he would miss the _Aarti_! He was broken out of his thoughts by Harry. “Erm- well…I can help you get back if you want?”

 

He thought on it for a second or so. He had but the faintest idea about how to get around the long windy corridors and rooms of the castle anymore, and he was scared. He also needed to make it back to the girls in an hour.

 

“ _Haa,_ Ok.” Draco responded.

 

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged Draco goodbye. She then headed back into the common room.

 

Harry then cast concealment charms over the both of them and checked for Prefects and teachers just to be sure. “Lumos” Harry said. Then he started walking forward. “Well, come on then.” Harry pushed. Draco followed.

 

“So…” Harry started. “Erm...how have things been?” Draco asked politely, not knowing how to start a conversation with his past ex-enemy. Cue the most awkward conversation of Draco’s entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sooo How did it go?” Dee asked, lounging on Draco’s bed, her head in Ishita’s lap, who was throwing an apple up in the air.

 

“How did what go?” Draco asked, feigning innocence as he turned around and leaned against his desk, picking at his nails.

 

Damini scoffed, grabbed the apple Ishita was throwing up in the air, and lobbed it at Draco, who caught it.

 

“Nice catch,” Ishita praised.

 

“Whatever, but don’t play dumb with us Draco, we know where you went, and you owe us. So _spill_ !” Dee narrowed her eyes and waited. Draco sighed. He did owe them. If they didn’t help him get to the prayer hall in time, he would have missed the evening _Aarti,_ and gotten in huge trouble with Kaki. You never, **never** miss an _Aarti_ , it’s an unwritten rule.

 

“We just...talked,” Draco said pointedly, not looking at the girls who would quite literally drag every last detail out of him. He silently prayed that Purvi wouldn’t come in here to ask him as well. That girl had a _talent_ for getting things out of people.

The two girls narrowed their eyes and stared at Draco for what seemed like an eternity. “ _I said,_ **_spill_ ** _._ ” Draco looked around, weighing his choices under their scrutinizing gazes.

 

He could run, but then he would get in trouble. So that option was a no. But while he was lost in thought, he didn't notice that there was another girl waiting in the shadows, sneaking up on her prey. The two girls looked over at each other before they smiled and called...

 

“PURVI!!!!!!”

 

“Wait! What? No nononono NO!”

 

“Yes?” Purvi came in, smirking.

 

“Oh. You. Are. _Evil_!” Draco pointed at his supposed-to-be best friends, pouting as they smirked and made room for Purvi. In one movement, the three sat up, crossed one leg over the other, brought their hands under their chins, resting it there, and leaned on their elbows towards Draco.

 

“Spill.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/  
> Ok so I realized Aarti can be spelled more than one way so I’ll spell it with two ‘a’s from now on


	11. Meeting and Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Lakshmi is fed of with the other schools' ignorance and plain lack of manners.

Lady Lakshmi had a job to do. She had been called over for a ‘Staff Meeting’. She highly doubted half of the  _ staff _ were competent, but that wasn't her problem. It was theirs. 

 

She had just stepped out of the portal with a mission. To show those schools the punishment if they let their students run around and do whatever they wanted. She wondered how they all had survived this long with how little Dumbledore seemed to care.

 

She had seen the entire fight, and saw how those ‘Gryffindors’ had started it. But she knew her school could handle these children. They were immature and unruly, with no sense of social class. What a bother. And they may have been ‘good’ at magic, for their age, but none of them were at any sort of level as her pupils. 

 

Draco had stopped the fight and put the house back in their place. She knew she could always trust him to set things right. She smiled and continued walking through the many corridors of Hogwarts.

 

She eventually got to the door and paused before walking inside. She heard snippets of what they were saying. They were talking about Amaryllis. She rolled her eyes. If they were going to talk about her school, she was going to be present for the conversation whether it was good or bad, and whether they liked it or not. She couldn't care less. 

 

She walked in the room and the room went silent, all the chatter stopping, except for a woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall who hadn't been talking at all. She figured she liked this woman that did nothing without reason and was respectful. It was nice to see a reasonable and social person who actually had some sort of brain for a change in this godforsaken school. 

 

She acted calm, not jumping at them immediately. Then her lips formed the sugar sweet smile she used for very few unruly students she had.  

 

“Why stop talking about my school  _ after  _ I walk in the room? I would assume it would be my business, unless you all are too scared to say it to my face. Which then I would assume it would be bad. So  _ please _ , be dears and  _ speak up _ if you feel like saying  _ anything _ .” She spoke, speaking in the classic sweet as syrup voice all adults had for dealing with incompetent things that bothered them.

 

Everyone was staring at her with a mix of painted emotions, except for McGonagall who was smiling behind the arm of her black velvet robe. 

 

No one said anything except for Dumbledore, who asked her to take a seat. She took it slowly, looking everyone in the eye with an angered sort of elegance. 

 

“So, where were you? Please, be my guest and continue.” Lady Lakshmi smiled, but she figured everyone would get the  _ clear  _ message that was painted across her lips. Then McGonagall spoke up.

 

“I believe they  _ were  _ talking about your school if I'm not mistaken.” All of the other staff looked at McGonagall as if she had betrayed them with a surprised look. “It's not like I'm lying, correct?” She looked at each one of them expectantly almost as if she was  _ willing  _ them to say something. None of them did.

 

Dumbledore finally spoke up after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. “Hm, well, yes. Let us get back to the conversation. Does anyone have any questions or concerns about the tournament?” 

 

Everyone nods and a couple puts in a bit of input before they settled down once more. Lady Lakshmi turned and raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded at her. 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Lakshmi started. “Our students are going to be sent into this tournament with no protection but themselves? That is highly irresponsible, and highly concerning. If I am correct, students have died doing this tournament. I plan to send my pupils in with protection that will last so that I shan't need to worry about their untimely  _ deaths. _ Additionally, you said they won't be alone, correct? They will be in pairs of two instead, correct? Because clearly no one here seems to acknowledge that fact.”

 

That fact was true, Lady Lakshmi had clearly stated that there were going to be changes when her school joined, and making the students pair up was one of the key factors. Dumbledore then turned to her and answered. “While I have no reply to the first question,” Lady Lakshmi mentally scoffed. What a  _ pathetic  _ answer. “I can assure you that, yes, they will be in teams of two.” 

 

She nodded and sat back again. “Anyone else?” Igor Kakaroff raised his hand. Dumbledore nodded. “So what is the deal with Draco Malfoy?” He questioned. All of the staff murmured, nodding in agreement to his not-so-subtle question. Lady Lakshmi dearly wanted to face-palm at the rude question, let alone the way he presented it. 

 

Before Dumbledore could reply, Lakshmi spoke up. “Are you asking  _ why  _ he's here? For the answer should be plainly obvious, Draco is one of my best students and  _ deserves _ to be here. If that's not the question you're asking, then  _ please  _ specify.” 

 

“Well that's part of it. I just thought he was dead and his parents killed like everyone said. His father was a scum, so no wonder-”

 

“ **_Draco_ ** _ Malfoy _ is  _ obviously  _ not dead, and while his  **father** _ was  _ a horrible person, we all know that already, and I believe he is no longer, am I correct? He is a sweet boy with a  **very** bright future, and quite of a lot of potential.” She finished with a almost smile iching to be set free from her lips, yet the next words brought her mood down even farther than earlier. 

 

“The  _ boy _ has potential, potential to follow in  _ daddy dearest’s _ footsteps,” Kakaroff guffawed.  Lady Lakshmi narrowed her eyes and everyone could feel the change in the room and her mood change drastically.

 

“Draco **alone** can shake the very **founding** of this school, so if he liked. He can make the very essence of his magic itself bend to his will without so much as a blink, forget even wondering what he could do with additional magic. My students have learned more than what any of you all have even dreamed of seeing in a million lifetimes. And if _any_ if you want to test that then you best be ready take _what comes your way_. _I_ ** _hope_** _I made myself_ ** _crystal_** _clear.”_ Her voice dropping an octave and was almost borderline _hissing_.

 

Even the room itself seemed terrified of the regal women seated in the simple wooden sea, yet it appeared as though she was in a throne ruling over her court. No one was going to question her. She dusted off her hands and returned them to their previous relaxed position. 

 

“Good,” Lakshmi said, voice lighter in a way that was so fake it practically shouted it out for you. “Now do  _ any _ of you have questions or concerns that aren't biased or rude, and instead are informative and well thought of instead of the first thing that comes out of your mouths?” She looked around the table. No one raised their hand to her question. 

 

“Well then, I guess I have no more business here. Unless anyone has something to say about Amaryllis, my pupils, or me?” No one said anything. “I know you'll just gossip after, I'm not even honestly sure why I'm asking. Dumbledore, thank you for the lovely conversation, Good day.” 

 

And Lady Lakshmi glided out of the room, skirts billowing in a way that seemed as though she was controlling the wind to her will, long black hair like a cape trailing after her, and drawing the door behind her as if the office was her home. “She's more fiery and self standing then you Severus, I believe you could be brilliant company to each other,” said McGonagall in good humor, rising from her chair. The man in question, stood astonished at the fact someone like the Headmistress of Amaryllis could shock a room into silence like that. Severus Snape was slowly beginning to look forward to interacting with the sorceress in the near future. “Well, I guess I best be going now. Goodbye.” And McGonagall walked out of the room as well. All of the rest of the staff just sat there, replaying the conversation in their heads. 

 

Then Dumbledore spoke up yet again. 

 

“So...lunch?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Adorevils! Dee and I posted a new Drarry Fanfic just yesterday for those of you interested, but Amaryllis is still going on don't worry! I also wanted to make a video on Amaryllis, maybe like a book trailer thing if I had the time or some info on the school itself, but IDK if I should or would. Let me know what y'all think!  
> On a side note, only 2 more chapters until the Unity tournament officially begins! Are y'all excited?   
> Thanks for reading!   
> ~Vixen


	12. Training, Teasing, and Terrible Timing

Draco woke up at 5 am sharp, as always. He went through his daily morning routine, all while going over the morning prayers in his head. He smiled a bit when he saw Tana curled up on the pillow next him and scooped her up and placed her on her day bed before making his way out of his dorm. He walked to Ishu and Dee’s room a few steps away.

 

“Knock knock, time to get up girls, we have class in an hour!” Draco heard two similar groans from each room and chuckled to himself. _Payback, darlings..._

 

“Whining won't do anything you know. Come on, you guys are gonna be late!” Each door opened a few seconds after and presented him with his two very grumpy best friends, each closing the door behind them. He sighed.

 

“We really need to get you two alarm clocks, or something,” He laughed as the door swung open.

 

“What we need is to get you some sleeping pills so we can wake up at a reasonable time,” Dee grumbled.

 

“You’re always such a charm in the mornings Dee, now go wash your face you look like a _Rakshasha_.”

 

“Well maybe if you weren't so annoying we wouldn't be so moody!” They each shouted at their doors while walking towards the bathrooms. Draco laughed as they stumbled a bit before slamming the bathroom door. In turn, Purvi came out of the bathroom and closed it behind her.

 

“They just woke up?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Moody?”

“Bingo.”

 

“How much time do you think they’ll take?”

“15 at most.”

 

“Kay, want to read something?”

 

“Of course!”  the two walked out laughing, per usual. Just a normal day at Amaryllis

* * *

“Good morning! Now that we have all finished breakfast we will start our training, per usual. But instead of doing it in _Erutan Noitcelfer_ and the training rooms, we shall be doing it in the courtyard by the great lake, as Headmaster Dumbledore has so _kindly_ allowed us to do so. So line up with your houses and get ready, girls! We shall leave in 15 minutes.” Lady Lakshmi announced after breakfast, before sending the girls back to their dorms to change into their training attire.

 

Draco nodded to the rest of their little quartet before leading his house to the portal.

* * *

_-A few hours earlier-_

 

Lady Lakshmi was on a mission. It seemed like she never was _not_ on a mission in the stone castle by the name of Hogwarts. There was _always_ something to do.

 

Her current mission was more for her students than for herself. They had needs that they required in order for the girls to perform the best, as they knew they could. So she was heading to Dumbledore's office for a better area. She had seen an area a little bit ago while exploring and fell in love. It was big enough, and had good dynamics for her pupils. As well as they magic in that area was just so calming, it was the perfect area for the girls to get used to the new place.  

 

She went up to Dumbledore's office. And she would not leave until she was allowed the spot. She walked up the long stairway, and he looked up from his papers once she was in front of his desk.

 

“I told you I don't- oh! Lady Lakshmi!”

 

She gave him a namaste and he returned it.

 

“Good morning Dumbledore. I came in with a request.”

 

“Well let's hear it then.”

 

She wanted to say she _requested_ that his students and staff get their act together, but she would never get the spot if she said that. So instead she replied with what she had been meaning to ask.

 

“Would you mind if my girls used the courtyard by the Great Lake to train? Supervised, of course, my girls need to begin their training for the year.”

 

He thought about it for a moment.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea Lady Lakshmi. There are many things that could be in harm's way and-”

 

She looked him in the eye and interrupted him. She _would_ get this spot!

 

“I said, _Would you mind if my girls used the courtyard by the Great Lake to train?”_

 

Dumbledore gulped.

 

“Erm...I guess…?”

 

She smiled.

 

“Thank you, Headmaster,” she mumbled the last part. “Don't worry, they'll be under control, unlike your students.”

 

“What was that?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“I said my students be on their best behavior, as usual, _Pukka_!”

 

“Alright…”

 

And Lady Lakshmi mentally skipped out of the room. Another mission done and beat. She was on a _roll!_

* * *

 

Panting, Draco splashed water from his water bottle to cool down. All of the girls were taking a quick water break before they had to start their house training. Amaryllis training was very serious. Every morning, they went through with warmups and ran 2 miles. Then the girls would split up with their house training.

 

 _Mars_ would split up between 2 groups, Instrumental, and Vocal. The instrumentals would practice their music pieces, and practice weaving their magic through the notes and sound waves, as well as enhance the effects and turn their music into a weapon. Instrumental music was normally used for defense and offense. And the instruments themselves had to be chosen by the person and keyed to said person’s will and magical core. The process takes a while, depending on the person. The Vocals would obviously use their voice. It was very similar to muggle choir when it came to singing itself, but what made it different was the way they embedded their magic in with their voices. There were so many ways they could use their voice, healing, persuasion, defence, offense. The list went on.

 

 _Eclipse’s_ training was all physical. They learned different types of combat, ranging from weaponry to hand-to-hand combat. Whichever skill and type of combat you are best in, that will be the one you focus on and start applying magic to. Just like _Mars_ , they did regular muggle activities, then added pure magic into said activities. That in itself is very difficult to do, as it requires quite a lot of power and concentration. But it is more easy to learn at a young age, just like when you learn new language. There are somethings that make the process easier, and when it comes to Martial arts, being close to the earth and outdoors allows a person with a Martial Arts Mirage use the some of the Earth's natural Magic in addition to their own magic.

 

Now on to _Ingrid_ , once again it is fairly simple. The girls are split up based on their Elements and train that way. There isn’t much additional magic involved, but Elementals must be in peace with their minds and cores. Not only their magical core, but their inner core as a person. The factor that makes it much easier when it comes to training is to obviously be near their own element. Elementals normally take things at their own individual pace and tend to do things on their own. The teachers would help them with textbook material, although there isn't much, and then they’ve be off on their own. There isn’t much someone can do to help another find peace within themself, that’s a self journey. The staf would help guide but only to the barest minimum. And when it comes with learning to control one's’ elemental abilities it is once again an act of self discovery.

 

  _Krystallos_ is the smallest house but by far the most diverse, this house cannot have two groups simply because no two people’s Mirage are the same in this house. Therefore they may be on their own and usually get a separate tutor if necessary.  In the beginning, each student would have to once again find peace within themselves and their mind but they also have to be made and grow their mind space. Using meditation techniques they would grow and learn, then they would be free to learn and practice their specific Mirages.  

 

Draco walked with his house to the clearing, prepared to begin his training. He wouldn’t need to visit his Mind Space today but he could work on his psychometry and…

 

“Heads up!” Draco threw up his crystal force fields and watched whatever was aimed at him hit the shield.

 

 _….A_ **_Water_ ** _Dragon? Ughhh._

 

 “Really Purvi? Really?” Draco asked with an unimpressed expression, as he dissolved his shields. The only trace of them was a faint shimmering in the air around him.

 

“Sorry Dray, I was trying to make a Water Dragon but then sun reflected off the scales and right in my eyes, and… you know the rest,” She shrugged before going back to the Great Lake, where the rest of the Water and Ice elementals were practicing.

 

 Draco sighed and turned to some rocks. Silently praying and apologizing to Earth for disrupting her, Draco transfigured some rocks into a few books. Reaching out with his mind, he levitated them with ease, letting the books flutter around him and eventually move around him in a circle. There was also a soft yellow glow around him and the books, as he sat ‘Indian Style’ and allowed the books to continue floating in a loop around him as he did his morning meditation and organized his mind space. The sun slowly rose as the minutes ticked by.

_6:45am_

 

_7:15am_

 

_7:45am_

 

Draco open his eyes and gave a soft smile at the sight in front of him. The Elementals were split up, but still working together as colors flew around, per usual. Bright blues and fire reds danced around each other and welcomed the fresh colors of the earth, as the Earth elementals practiced growing. The Ice girls danced on top of soft blue hues and one girl from _Krystollas_ was conversing with the giant squid as a few Sirens lounged on a rock, watching Purvi perfect her Water Dragon. _Eclipse_ had two girls fighting in hand to hand combat, one was Ishita and she was winning, while 3 other girls were in a round of ‘Ninja’. Similar to the muggle playground game, ‘ _Ninja’_ would have the girls test their Reflexes only there would be real nunchucks and most of the time someone would need Aliya, who was their resident Healer from _Krystallos_. Aliya was currently bandaging up a wounded fawn.

 

Meanwhile, _Mars_ had one girl playing some soft calming music on her Violin, which in turn made the Whomping Willow sway happily. And Damini waved while playing her bansuri along-side Alisha, the other singer from _Mars_ , who sung a sweet little lullaby to get a few enchanted tulips, that an Earth Elemental grew for them, to fall asleep. Not to mention the other Krystallos students doing their unique things.

 

“Draco!” Draco turned to see Prisha, one of his housemates and the one with the Mirage of foresight. He tilted his head to the side in an indication for her to go on.

 

“ **_Pela_ ** _lokh aavi rahya che_ ,” She tilted her head, asking what they should do. He nodded toward his Kaki, who was with Roshini talking to the Giant Squid. She nodded and called Lady Lakshmi over.

 

“ _Su tay gu?_ ” Lakshmi asked, and both Draco and Prisha explained what they noticed.

 

“Well, if they want to see, let them.” Lady Lakshmi said, before turning around and supervising Ishita’s fight. Draco poundered over what she said. Their location wasn’t exactly in the open, but neither was it hidden either.  If the students were passing by a window and not paying attention, they most likely would have missed the training, but if they stopped and gazed out a window they would be able to see the training session. Thus giving Amaryllis an advantage in the little game they were playing. Amaryllis wasn’t showing off, per say, but neither were they keeping unnecessary secrets.  

 

As Draco settled back, preparing to start his psychometry exercises, he called Sia over. Draco asked Sia, who had enhanced senses as one of her Mirages, to keep an eye out on things. Somehow, he knew they’d need it.

* * *

Gryffindor, excluding Harry and Hermione, was currently grumbling under their breaths, a bit annoyed and _very_ jealous.

 

It started when they had finished potions, and were heading to their free period. They had come across a giant window that faced toward the Great Lake. Before they left the front of it though, a girl Gryffindor spoke up.

 

“Hey, look over there!” The girl shouted, putting her small hands to the window.

 

Everyone followed suit and looked outside. In front of them was the entirety of Amaryllis, and they seemed to be training. They watched some groups fight, while others seemed to be in a sort of trance. Some were playing instruments or singing, and the other few seemed to be somewhere on the Great Lake.

 

It was an odd sight and left the Gryffindors highly confused. Why were they out there? Harry and Hermione had been watching with interest,  enchanted by their extraordinary ways of magic. They then spotted a head of blond hair. Draco seemed to be sitting and doing nothing.

 

But as they looked closer, they found that there were multiple multi-colored circles surrounding him, and a few objects were floating. They were impressed, to say the least, and wanted to learn more.

 

They then saw a girl walk up to Draco. She started talking to him, and he talked back. The conversation seemed almost serious. ( _Sirius...get it ;D)_

 

Draco then looked around to where the young girl was motioning to. That was when the Gryffindors  realized. Draco and the girl knew about _them_ . _They had been discovered._ Draco's eyes narrowed, and Harry did the only think he seemed to know how to. While the other Gryffindors ducked and hid from their line of sight, Harry just waved.

 

Draco laughed, earning a smile from Harry. Hermione waved as well, and he waved back to both of them, looking almost surprised. He then turned to the woman that seemed to be Amaryllis’ head lady and mouthed to them a quick ‘goodbye’.

 

Hermione and Harry mouthed ‘goodbye’ back and turned to leave as Draco ran off.

 

But when they turned around though, they noticed all of the Gryffindors had disappeared. They both laughed, walking the rest of the way to the common room alone, talking about how pathetic the rest of their house could be at times.

* * *

 

Sitting across the room near the Hufflepuffs they had befriended, the girls of Amaryllis quietly chatted amongst each other. The Gryffindors were on the opposite side of the room, the Slytherins and the Durmstrang men diagonal from them, and the Ravenclaws and the Beauxbatons’ ladies sat mingling with the Hufflepuffs. The goblet of fire sat in the middle of the room and the teachers had made it clear that they had until dinner to put in the slips to enter for the unity tournament.

 

Said tournament was explained only a mere hour ago. It in itself was quite similar to the fabled Triwizard Tournament, with a few key differences. The Unity tournament would have two competitors from each school work together to complete and earn the most point through a series of tasks. The school with the most points after all four tasks would win the _Unity Cup._ It was fairly self-explanatory, but the only hiccup was when the age restriction was called.

 

Amaryllis is by far the most physically and magically capable of the school, and since there were many students who were under the age limit that Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts had, Amaryllis was able to have all their girls who came be allowed to compete. Needless to say, the students themselves weren’t too happy about that fact, particularly the younger peers.

 

Draco sat between Ishita and Purvi, reading a tomb from his archives, although Draco was far from paying attention, Purvi and Damini were arguing over a bet, apparently over which underage student would attempt to cross the age line first, and Ishita played with Tana, who was allowed to accompany Draco to dinner as she was rather restless from staying on her own in _the hollow_ , what the tree was called by the students. Draco simply sat between his sisters, enjoying their company as he often did back at Amaryllis. That was another time Draco loved about his school and his peers, they made him feel comfortable. Never did he feel the need to fake a smile in front of his peers, never did he have to pretend to enjoy something he truly did not. He could do as he please, unlike when he was under the constant stress of being perfect. Of being the perfect _Malfoy_ , the perfect Slytherin, the perfect son, the perfect…

 

“Dracoooo?” Draco blinked, taken aback and going cross-eyed at the brown hand waving in front of his eyes. The blond looked up to see the face of his friends waiting for him to once again come out of his never-ending thoughts.

 

“ _Haa_ Dee?” Draco asked with a sigh, playfully pushing Damini’s hand out of his face so that he could lean around Purvi.

 

 _“Hum appere jayya?”_ She asked tilting her head towards the imposing goblet in the center of the room/ Draco pondered for a brief moment, before shaking his head. Amaryllis shouldn’t put their names in first, that would make them look snobby. But they would be going before Beauxbatons… Before Draco could retreat back into his mind for planning, Ishita snapped her fingers in front of his face and pointed back at the middle.

 

The champions were putting their names in.

Hogwarts went first, A Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory, a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang, and a couple others Draco didn’t recognize. Then it was Durmstrang with almost all of the students placing their names in. Amaryllis went next with all of the girls and Draco putting their names in, that is after all what they were chosen for. Lastly, Beauxbatons’ ladies put their names in.

 

As Draco caught the emerald orbs that belonged to one Harry Potter, on the way to the Great Hall, he couldn’t help but feel as though something rather unexpected would happen.

 

If only he knew how correct he was.  

 

* * *

Dictionary

 

 **Rakshasha** \- Monster (Hindi) (last ‘a’ is silent)

 

 **Pukka -** Promise (Slang) (pronunciation: _Puck-ka_ )

 

 **Pela lokh aavi rahya che** \- They are coming. ( _They_ referring to the other students.)

 

 **Su Tay Gu** \- What happened/What is happening _(this spelling I am not too sure of, let me know if I’m wrong)_

 

 **Hum appere jayya** \- Should/Can we go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January was a hectic month for us, and I can only warn you that it may be a month before we update again, but the next chapter will be about the Unity Tournament and we get to meet the champions! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. Please leave a comment, they keep us inspired and writing!
> 
> ~Vixen


	13. The Goblet’s Mishap, Friends switched with Foes, & Riddles in Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SORRY, Adorevils. This chapter took way to long, I was grounded, I had exams, we both had competitions, plus getting sick, and on top of all that I had a brand new story idea as well.
> 
> But I have a rather long chapter for you all, as a sort of sorry! It’s nearly 6000 words, and phew! Was it a doozy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and sorry one more time!  
> ~Vixen
> 
> Hello everyone! Dee here. Vixen and I hope this chapter makes up for the month we didn't update! We have been so busy! If you all didn't know, we have different time zones as well, so it is hard to keep our schedules on track. 
> 
> Both of us have also had many competitions, and I have been running a fever since Friday, and been sick longer. We are sorry it took so long, and apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. I normally co-write and check the entire chapter over, and though I did, I am still fixing some mistakes on A03. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and make sure to give luck to Vixen for her state testing! (Mine is not until later. Thank gosh!)  
> (OMG. I WROTE THIS LONG PARAGRAPH EXPLAINING WHY RON IS BASHED SO HARD IN THIS ONE AND GIVING EXTRA INFO AND IT JUST DELETED COMPLETELY. WTFFFFFF. I'M NOT WRITING IT AGAIN SO I'M JUST GONNA SAY IT HERE: SORRY FOR THE RON BASHING. HE'S GREAT BUT HE SUCKED IN THIS SEGMENT OF HARRY POTTER.)  
> ~Dee

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table as Dumbledore calls out the names of Durmstrang 2 champions, Draco can’t help but glance at the Gryffindor table. This morning almost all of the girls were carelessly whispering about the goblet and champions, but Draco knew that they were all on edge, even he was on edge. Something unexpected was going to happen and none of them knew whether to be frightened by it or not.

 

Somehow Draco just knew that the unexpected event would be coming from the Gryffindor table. More specifically, from Harry. Although to be honest, when is that boy not involved with something? Pulled from his thoughts, Draco’s attention was then drawn towards Dumbledore once more.

 

“Damini Varma, Amaryllis’ first champion.” Damini almost startled at her name, before she rose up to her full height of 4’9 feet. Before she disappeared to the back room, the next name was called.

 

“Draco Malfoy, Amaryllis Champion.” Draco didn’t even flinch as he rose up to the claps of his fellow peers. He walked, fully aware of the whispers and the judgment yet not once faltering in his stride.  
  
“Of course _you’d_ be chosen _saslu_ ,” Damini teased upon entering, the other champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were in the room. Draco recognized Viktor Krum, quidditch star, and Fleur Delacour, an old ‘family’ friend back when he was ‘Malfoy’, yet he couldn’t quite place the other two’s names.

 

“ _Chup besh_ , ‘siren’,” Draco replied, nudging the shorter one with his shoulder, in response, Damini stuck out her tongue at the blonde who giggled.

 

The other champions threw curious glances and the pair, yet they politely kept their distance, leaving the two buds to flourish among themselves.

 

From the back room, the champions could hear the faint cheers of the school as the first Hogwarts champion was chosen. Cedric Diggory walked in a self-satisfied expression on his face.

 

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from outside.

 

“ _HARRYDIDYOUPUTYOURNAMEINTHEGOBLETOFFIRE!_?”

 

Draco and Damini shared a surprised and stunned look, before staring quizzingly at a ruffled and confused Harry Potter.

~*@*~

 

Draco watched, stunned, as the one and only Harry Potter attempted to blink away tears from his emerald colored eyes.

 

Draco had followed Harry out of the champions quarters and into the magnificent halls of Hogwarts toward the Gryffindor Common Room. He had been meaning to talk to Hermione about the specifics of a certain potion and thought he would accompany Harry back.

 

But he was not expecting said boy to cry. It had started as a hiccup or two. Then it became full on tears. Harry fruitlessly tried to get the tears to stop coming down, and he was wiping them off of his red cheeks with his school robe sleeve.

 

Draco was not quite sure what to do. Harry seemed upset, but Draco didn't know if comforting him or leaving him alone would be best. He settled for comfort and walked up closer next to him.

 

Harry looked at him incredulously, and Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

Harry laughed bitterly.

 

“Because everyone at this bloody school thinks I put my bloody name into the bloody goblet.”

 

Draco stared at him.

 

“Did you not -as you said- put your bloody name into the bloody goblet?”

 

“ _NO!_ I didn't. I don't need _MORE_ drama. But no one seems to be able to understand that! I don't _want_ fame or attention. I don't _…_ ”

 

More tears started to fall.

 

“And not even my best friend believes me. Why does no one like me…?”

 

Draco looked at the floor, deep in thought.

 

“Well, I like you.”

 

Harry looked up, his crestfallen expression replaced by one of surprise.

 

Draco's mind finally caught up with what he said, and he tried his hardest to backtrack without looking stupid.

 

“Not like that! I just meant...I think you're cool. And that's saying something coming from me.”

 

Harry smiled a soft, serene sort of smile, and chuckled.

 

“Thanks, Draco.”

 

“You’re welcome, Harry.”

 

They had finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, and after Harry said the password, the portrait swung open.

 

Hermione was sitting on the loveseat reading a book, whilst Ron was laying on the couch. He seemed to be annoyed. Draco mentally scoffed, already knowing why.

 

Draco walked up to her seat and grabbed the book from Hermione's-surprisingly strong- grip.

 

She looked as if she was about to murder him for a second, but then realized who he was and relaxed.

 

Hermione then snatched her book back from Draco's grasp and snapped it shut.

 

“What do you what?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the properties of some potions.”

 

Hermione visibly brightened and set her book aside. All the while, Ron and Harry had been bickering. But then it escalated.

 

“ _IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS RON!”_

 

Both Draco and Hermione turned around, joined by the rest of the people in the common room.

 

“ _ARE YOU SURE MR.SAVIOUR? IT WOULD PROBABLY BOOST YOUR ALREADY GIGANTIC EGO! GO FIGURE THEY LET YOU PARTICIPATE, SEEING AS YOU'RE HARRY_ _BLOODY_ _POTTER!”_

 

Harry looked at him, visibly hurt.

 

“I thought you would all people would understand Ron. You know, being my best friend and all. I guess that was too much to ask.”

 

Harry was crying again, but he still looked furious. And somewhat scary.

 

Then Harry stormed up to the boy's dormitory with a quick glare in Ron's direction.

 

Hermione looked concerned and held up a finger to Draco. Then she walked up to Ron and started berating him.

 

Seeing as they were going to most likely be busy for a while, Draco went up toward the dormitory.

 

“Harry?” Draco called out.

 

He heard sniffling from one of the beds on his far right. When he got up to the bed, he found Harry bundled up in his comforter and duvet.

 

“Harry…”

 

Harry turned to look up at Draco. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was slicked down to his forehead, covering his famous scar.

 

“Why is it always my fault? Why? When will it stop?”

 

Draco looked down at Harry and watched him lay there, crestfallen and solemn.

 

“I...I don't have an answer. But I do know it's not your fault.”

 

Harry looked up at him from his spot in the covers.

 

And then he hugged him.

 

“Why do all of you lot use physical contact as a first resort?!”

 

Harry laughed.

 

“It's a Gryffindor thing.”

 

Draco just rolled his eyes. Of course, it was.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Draco jumped.

 

“For...for what?”

 

“For being here for me.”

 

Draco chuckled.

 

“Anytime Scarhead. Anytime.”

 

It was at that moment that Ron came stalking up. By the look on his face, he assumed he would have to talk to Hermione another day.

 

He said his goodbye's to Harry- and a furious Hermione- and left the common room.

 

Hm. Him being friends with Gryffindors. Who would have thought?

**~*@*~**

 

There would be four tasks, one chosen by each Head of school. The first task is a mystery while the rest could be discovered by clues or not…. It was the teams choice if they wished to know ahead of time.

 

The partners would work together to figure out what the tasks were and how to complete them. But each member had to perform their task alone since the tasks would be split evenly between the two partners.

 

“Which tasks are you wanting to take, Dee?” Draco asked as they were sitting in the room with the other ‘champions’. They had been here since morning, and while all the others were half-asleep the two from Amaryllis were wide awake, used to rising even before the sun.

 

“I think I’ll take the odds,” Draco nodded and let his eyes circle the room. He frowned at what he saw, most of the champions were avoiding Harry.

 

It wasn’t obvious, but he knew. And Draco knew Harry knew too, judging by the small crease between his eyebrows.   

 

Draco was still frowning as walked to back to the hollow with Dee.

 

**~*@*~**

Harry had been sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts- _alone_ , he might add- all because Ron- and the _rest_ of the school- was in a pissy mood.

 

Everyone was avoiding him still. And not just in his school. In all of the other schools too, except Amaryllis. He outwardly sighed, happy knowing that at least one school didn't _hate his guts_.

 

He was trying his hardest to pay attention and was currently avoiding the dirty looks and glares he was getting from his peers. In that class _alone_ , people had already thrown pebbles and sticks at his head more than once.

 

He had just been hit in the head by a fairly large rock and had tried to turn his attention back to the lesson when he heard snickering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and another Gryffindor looking at a paper and adding things with a quill.

 

The paper was then thrown at his head, and when Harry opened it, he found a number of insults and mean drawings crafted in. It looked like it had been done by multiple people, and he honestly wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

 

While he was looking over it and attempting not to break, he found a segment that was in Ron's handwriting.

 

‘He's got his head so far up in his arse it's a surprise he hasn't suffocated yet.’

 

It was mean, but not as mean as Ron's other note.

 

‘His parents probably regret dying for him.’

 

Harry stared at it. He just stared. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

 

_Don't be pathetic Harry. Don't cry in public. Don't be weak._

 

But he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that came rushing down. He stared at the cruel words and felt a burning hot anger nip the outside of his heart. And it hurt even worse because it was most probably true. _He'd regret dying for himself too._

 

And finally, that small flicker that had been eating at the edge of his soul exploded.

 

Harry stood up and stormed over to Ron. He saw the color drain from his face. He then punched him square in the jaw. Ron's seat launched back and dragged Ron along with it.

 

“DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT YOU SICK **BASTARD**!”

 

He heard the gasps and squeaks of surprise all over the classroom. He took his hand to the end of the table and swiped all of Ron's things off with a flourish, some breaking and some landing on Ron or the floor.

 

He then stomped out of the classroom and slammed the door shut. The moment he got a few feet away from the class he lost it.

 

His tears were now miniature streams, and he felt like curling into a ball and dying. He staggered this way and that and had just managed to turn the corner before he collapsed.

 

But he didn't hit the solid stone floor like he was expecting. The surface he had landed on was warm and soft and welcoming. He looked up, only to be caught in clouds of gray.

 

He vision slowly cleared, and he saw the blond hair of none other than Draco.

 

“Draco…”

 

“Harry!”

 

He heard his name in a shocked and concerned tone.

 

“Whatever is the matter?”

 

It was an unfamiliar voice that said it, and he heard a conversation follow in hushed whispers.

 

“What happened-”

 

“ _I'm not sure.”_

 

He couldn't make out the rest. Draco then turned his gaze back to Harry and propped him up against the wall.

 

“Hey, what happened Harry?”

 

Harry was still hiccuping and trying his best to keep his breathing even. Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands and put it over his chest, helping Harry even out his breathing.

 

“Ok...now tell me what's wrong.”

 

Harry looked down at the balled up paper in his hands, and instead of answering Draco's question, threw the paper ball toward the end of the hall. It didn't get very far, and a girl he didn't recognize hummed a little tune and the wad of paper floated up into her hand.

 

She uncrumpled it, and Harry watched terrified as her eyes skimmed over it. He saw her expression go from one of confusion and intrigue to one of surprise and disgust. It also seemed to be mixed of sympathy, because when she looked up at Harry her eyebrows were furrowed-much like Hermione's when she was worried-and her eyes were pooled with an emotion that could only be described as concerned.

 

“Draco.”

 

He heard the foreign girl say.

 

 _“Ā kharāba chē.”_ **(This is horrible.)**

 

Harry was not entirely sure what she said and watched as Draco arched one perfect eyebrow and his face also contorted into one of concern. He walked over to the girl and read through the paper.

 

“ _Aiya!-_ ” **(Oh my-)**

 

Draco put a hand over his mouth. He looked down at Harry, and he watched as the paper burst into purple flames right in front of his eyes.

 

“Are...are you ok?”

 

Harry wanted to say yes. That everything was fine. That it was nothing. He didn't want to talk about it, and was embarrassed about how he had been acting like a child.

 

“Yes-”

 

“ _Liar._ ”

 

Harry looked up in surprise and saw Draco staring right at him. He faltered.

 

“Uh-I-”

 

“ _Tell me the truth._ ”

 

Harry looked into his eyes, looked to see if he could find any malice or hate. But there was nothing but care and worry in Draco's eyes.

 

“No…”

 

Harry had whispered so quietly, he was surprised Draco had heard and burst into tears again.

 

“I didn't think so.”

 

Draco scooted forward, and let Harry's head come down to rest on his chest. He could feel his dress shirt and robes getting wet, but he honestly didn't care.

 

“Do you remember what I told you last time Harry?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“I said that I would be here for you. Let me be here for you.”

 

He felt Harry smile on his chest.

 

“Thanks, Draco.”

 

Draco watched as Dee came down to rest by Harry's side.

 

“Hi, Harry. I'm Damini, one of Draco's friends. Would you mind if I helped you calm down?”

 

Harry nodded his head in allowance.

 

Dee then conjured a flute. And she played. It was beautiful and happy but was also melancholy on the undertones at the same time.

 

Draco felt Harry nod off, and Ishita had a soothing hand on Harry's back that she had charmed warm.

 

Once they were sure Harry was asleep, Dee stopped playing and vanished her flute while Ishu helped her up. Draco then threaded one of his arms under Harry's legs, and the other under the small of Harry's back.

 

When he picked him up, he was surprised to find that he was _extremely_ light.

 

He then took Harry-with Ishu and Dee following- and walked through the long halls of Hogwarts back to the hollow.

 

He had heard Ishu and Dee talking in hushed whispers the entire time, and once they were halfway through their journey, both girls came up on either arm (or side of Harry) and looked at Draco with an accusing gaze.

 

He ignored them for a little bit, but they just kept on staring, and he finally broke.

 

“ _Su?!_ ” **(Means: ‘What?!’)**

 

“Oh, nothing…”Said Dee, with an innocent bat of her eyelashes.

 

“We were just thinking…” Started Ishu.

 

“About Harry.” Finished Dee.

 

“You seem to care about him very much, and he seems to trust you.” Then, to prove her and Ishu's point, Dee went to punch Harry and watched as Draco's mind reacted of its own accord and a barrier shot out and surrounded Harry all around.

 

Draco's mind did that. If something important to him was in potential danger, his would... _unwillingly_ react, whether he wanted to or not. His mind was so powerful, it forced him too.

 

Draco blushed a deep scarlet.

 

“So what? Stop beating around the bush and get to the point.”

 

Both of the girls smirked.

 

“You already know out point, Drakie dearest, but if you really want us to…”

 

And then at the same time, they said: “You guys would be really cute together!”

 

At this point, Draco was blushing so hard that the tips of his ears were red.

 

“Don't be ridiculous,”

 

Draco scream-whispered, not wanting to wake up Harry, which made the girls grin even more.

 

“We don't even know each other that well!”

 

“That's why there are things called _dates_ Draco. And the _point_ is to get to know someone better. Maybe you should try it with Harry sometime!”

 

“He's so cute too! And exactly your type!” Ishu winked.

 

They were by now close to their destination, and both girls sprinted into the light and disappeared before Draco could strangle them.

 

He was blushing still and looked down at a still soundly sleeping Harry.

 

_If only._

**~*@*~**

 

Harry awoke in a dimly lit room on a bed that smelled of rosemary, mint, and apples? He wasn't quite all there and didn't remember how he had gotten to...to _wherever_ he was.

 

He slowly sat up and looked around. There was a large arched window with a window seat attached, and it was dark outside.

 

He got off the bed and straightened out the sheets. He then decided he would take a look around. This seemed to be the only bed in this room. There was a desk piled to the top with books, and a small closet on his right. A few paintings had been hung here and there but all of them seemed to be muggle All in all the room was neat and bare.

 

He headed to the door and tried it. It opened. So not locked. He popped his head out of the door and found a place card in the name slot.

 

_Draco Malfoy_

_Room 16_

 

Harry went back into the room and closed the door. He was safe. And no point in trying to leave if he didn't know where he was going anyway.

 

He sat back down on the bed, but before he could get any farther, Draco walked in.

 

The room exploded in color, the walls shining as intriquit golden swirling patterns painted themselves across the walls, lighting up the room. The furniture danced around rearranging themselves and transfiguring into an elegant cream themed desk, sofa and armchair set, desk chair, bed, and closet. The muggle paintings twirled on the walls, spinning, and when the stopped they were replaced with images of Draco with his friends, school, and headmistress.

 

By the window, there were a few hanging pots of plants that Harry couldn’t recognize at the moment, but he knew that two of them were, in fact, mint and rosemary.

 

A corner of the room seemed to be pet themed, and Harry gave a little gasp as he saw a little midnight-purple wisp suddenly faded into sight. Said wisp was curled on a mini mattress and sleeping soundly.

 

The room seemed almost unreal and nothing like it was mere moments ago. Mouth open in shock, Harry turned to Draco, who was flocked by the 2 girls from yesterday, and another girl that Harry recognized from the welcoming feast.

 

The one that had made Draco blush.

For some reason, Harry found he didn't like that fact…

 

A tomato red Draco cleared his throat,

 

“ I hope you had a nice rest, Harry. Sorry about all the….dramatic room change. Simply…”

  
“Another wonderful aspect of the _Erutan Noitcelfer_ , isn’t it, Purvi?”  Ishita exclaimed, finishing Draco’s question and directing it to _‘gossip girl’_ \- as Harry had taken to calling her in his head- AKA Purvi.

 

“ _Haa_ , Ishu. Now _chaal_ ! Dinner is ready,” **(Chaal- meaning go or in this case, “Come on!”)**

 

Purvi replied, pulling Ishita’s arm and linking it with hers. Draco shot a look at Harry, one filled with amusement as he motioned with his eyes to focus on the girls.

 

Damini had an unreadable expression as she squeezed between the two girls. Linking her arms with the tallest girl of the three, Damini turned and stuck out her tongue to Purvi, who rolled her eyes in response as she chuckled. Damini turned to Ishita who had a scolding expression on her face, but her eyes were twinkling and her mouth was twitching upwards. Giving a sheepish smile, Damini looked up at the tallest from her lashes, and Harry could see the exact moment the girl broke.

 

Ishita leaned down and pecked the shortest girl on her cheek, her lips hidden by Dee’s brown with highlights hair. The girl in question blushed a deep red and yelped as she was pulled by her girlfriend. Damini looked back at Draco, who smirked. Shrugging, Damini let herself be pulled by her girlfriend, all the while having a dreamy expression on her face.

 

Harry giggled, and turned to Draco, who was shaking his head while covering his mouth. When they made eye contact, the two burst out laughing. When they calmed, Draco turned to Harry.

 

“As you can see, they are one of the many couples at our beloved school. I have to believe they are by far the most _Khushi_ with each other.” **(Khushi meaning happy; also a very popular Indian girl name. Used between friends and very informal)**

 

“Aw that’s adorable, is umm… Purvi…?” Harry asked blushing. As a child, his muggle relatives weren’t exactly the most LGBTQ+ supportive. Harry grew up with a passion to not be like his so-called ‘family’ and as such he researched as much as he could in the local public library he had used as a hideout from Dudley and his gang of bullies. The few couples Harry would see growing up always made him feel something inside. As if a little firefly light up in a corner of his chest.

 

“Purvi? Oh, she’s 100% Lesbian, and single, of course, but her and Ishu always do these sorts of things to tease Dee. Dee and Ishu are such a _Mithu_ couple…” **(Mithu meaning sweet, and lovely. Often used as a pet-name too)**

 

For a brief moment, Harry thought he could see something like longing in those ever so expressive silver eyes. But Draco blinked and the moment was lost as he took in the time and Harry’s state of dress.

 

“ _Hai Daiyya!_ We need to get you dressed, _chaal_ !” **(Hai Daiyya- an expression similar to ‘oh my’ or ‘omg!’ Used mostly by mothers who scold their children** **_, Any guesses where Draco picked it up?_ ** **)**

**_~*@*~_ **

 

Harry followed Draco and the two girls to a portal at the very end of the narrow hall. Once they arrived at the front, Harry raised one eyebrow at the portal, not quite sure what to do

 

He then watched, astonished, as the two girls he had met yesterday locked hands and jumped through the portal with ease.

 

Draco was then walking toward it and turned around to find Harry backing up toward the wall.

 

“Harry, what on earth are you doing?”

 

He then motioned to the portal.

 

“Oh NO. NO. I am NOT going into a _portal._ Last time I tried to floo I ended up a million and one places over. So _no._ Not this time.”

 

Harry watched as Draco covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

 

“But Harry-”

 

He covered his mouth again.

 

“This is the only way out!”

 

Harry went pale.

 

“Here...I'll go through with you.”

 

Draco outstretched his hand, and Harry looked at it for a minute.

 

He then slowly walked up and took Draco's hand. Both boys felt a jolt that ran up their spine when they touched. Both ignored it though, blaming the cold.( _Even though they couldn't feel the cold. Honestly how oblivious could you get? Smh)_

 

“Don't...don't let me fall.”

 

Draco laughed this time. A pure, genuine laugh.

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

Draco then wrapped one of his hands around Harry's waist for support and leaped into the portal, still holding on tight.

 

It didn't feel like any of the wizarding transportation surprisingly. It was smooth and calming, and Harry felt like he was floating on air.

 

He then felt the cold nip and slap his face, and came to the realization that they were outside.

 

Harry smiled and looked over to Draco. He was smiling too. But, Harry noticed that Draco was shivering. He didn't have a scarf or hat on, and he was in a jumper instead of a thick coat.

 

Harry luckily had his scarf in his coat, and pulled it out and wrapped it around Draco. Draco gasped and blushed once he noticed, but didn't make any move to take it off. Instead, he hummed in approval and kept walking.

 

They finally made it to Hogwarts for dinner. The students and teachers alike were still filling up in the Great Hall. Harry sat down with Draco and the two girls on one of the benches. He didn't care to check which house it was.

 

Then, the food finally appeared, and Harry's stomach grumbled in approval.

 

Harry was just about to bite into his treacle tart until all of sudden a loud slam came from his right.

 

He dropped the tart, only to turn around and come face to face with a furious Hermione Granger. And Harry could tell you from experience it was one of the most terrifying things one could have happen in one's lifetime. He felt _bad_ for her future children.

 

She had a wild look in her eyes, and her book was closed with the bookmark in the same place he has seen it when he last saw her. _Oh, he was in_ **_big_ ** _trouble._

 

“ _HARRY JAMES POTTER! Just who do you think you are? You think you can just run out of D.A.D.A and disappear without telling anyone where you are? How stupid do you lot get?!_

 

Draco winced as Hermione scolded Harry, who looked to him with a resigned ‘ _here we go_ ’ expression on his face. When she came to the part about classes Draco decided to step in and help the raven-haired boy out before his ears fell off.

 

“Do not worry about classes, Hermione. _Kaki_ already spoke to McGonagall, who said she would speak to the staff about Harry missing his classes today.” Draco explained as the Gryffindor squeezed between Purvi and Ishita on the opposite side of the table.

 

Dinner went fairly smoothly afterward, the four Amaryllis students getting along with the Gryffindors fairly quickly. Hermione was eager to learn and hear about Amaryllis’ teaching methods and the magic they learned there and the students were more than happy to oblige, even the others who came jumped into the conversation as well.  

 

As the end of the night neared, Draco couldn’t help but be a bit dire. Moments like these will be rare, especially with Harry, and soon he would forget about Draco. _And he’ll hate you again after all that’s what you deserve. You’re a monster, Malfoy. A MONSTER._

 

**_STOP._ **

 

Draco shot his eyes open, not even remembering closing them, and looked around once more. They were about to get up, Dee and Ishu were talking, arms entwined. Purvi was in a conversation with Hermione, gesturing wildly.

 

Draco sat there head in his hands before he saw Lady Lakshmi signal him over. He told the girls he would be right back and jogged over to where Lady Lakshmi was standing.

 

“ _Haa, kaki?_ ”   

 

“Hello _Beta_ . I recently figured out some interesting news, I felt it would be proper to share it with you, seeing it's about the tournament.” _(beta- a pet name for children)_

 

At the mention of the tournament, Draco straightened and started fiddling with his hands. He looked up at Lady Lakshmi with a questioning gaze, and she smiled at him.

 

“The challenge hint is hidden by a riddle you must solve.”

 

Draco looked up, eyes twinkling. Oh, how he loved riddles. She held out a slip of paper, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

“I wrote it myself, Dragon. _Worry naa kar_ ,” She laughs as Draco takes it. Before he can look closely at it, she ushers him out the door back towards his friends

 

“Good night _beta_ , sweet dreams.” She spoke mysteriously, as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

~*@*~

 

“It doesn’t make any sense!” Purvi’s voice screeched, as she pondered ruthlessly over the riddle.

 

They were in the library, under a strong silencing ward- _thank Shiva_ \- reading and trying to crack the riddle.

 

They had gathered all the champions to share the riddle. Whether they were allowed to do so was beyond Draco and honestly, he could care less. They were all in this together, for the time being. Viktor Krum, Adrian Loset **,** Fleur Delacour, Jacques Avet, Cedric Diggory, Harry, and Hermione- who tagged along and quite frankly those who didn’t know her personally were too scared to ask her to leave -were sitting at the round table that Damini and Ishita had specifically requested.

 

“Read the riddle once more?” Fleur requested, her French accent heavy in her words. Jacques sat next to her, with her brown hair in beautiful ringlets that seemed as if they took years to perfect hanging loosely at ear length and arms crossed across her chest. She seemed very reserved and defensive, glaring at everyone through narrowed eyes.  

 

Damini glanced at Draco, who wordlessly handed it to her. Clearing her throat she read aloud,

 _"Heart of gold_  
_Eons old_  
_Wishes sold_  
_Stories Untold_  
_Freedom is what we do not know_

 _You'll live our life_  
_Not meant out of spite_  
_But you only have one go_

 _In this, you must not be greedy_  
_For then you’ll break our treaty_  
_Leave the riches_  
_find the one that pinches_

 _If you do it correctly_  
_Your reward shall be exemplary_  
_Harming another will result in flames_  
_There goes your chance at everlasting fame_

 _Leave with nothing else_  
_But what's given to you by us ourselves_  
_To leave the ramp_  
_That leads out of the lamp”_

 

Brow creasing as she spoke, Draco held out his hand for Damini to place the paper back into his palm. He let it gently float down onto the table in front of him. His head was hurting from straining his eyes. They had gone through and tried to decipher every word, phrase, even handwriting style. Each time they reached a dead end. He stared at the table, losing himself not to his thoughts, but to the senses around him.

 

He felt the hard mahogany wood of the table and the softer lavender colored paper that dipped around the sparkling purple words. He felt every splinter, niche, and scratch in the old wooden table.

 

He could smell the aroma of the old slightly yellowed pages of the tombs around them. The scent of the Durmstrang boys strong musk, Fleur's expensive rose perfume, and Jacques’ peach scent body mist. Damini’s lavender roll on, Ishita’s smell of citrus from constantly eating tangerines all the time- _it’s her favorite fruit_ -, and Purvi’s calming rosemary lotion. The scent of herbs from Cedric’s tea, and the refreshing scent of rain and broom polish on a chilly Spring morning that could only be described as Harry.

 

He could hear every conversation that the champions were having. Fleur trying to calm Jacques as she argued with Adrian over the theory he had about sirens and magical mirrors. He heard Hermione trying to explain to Krum about her Greek god's theory, and Harry talking with the three Amaryllis girls about what they came up with. All the while Diggory just sipped on his cup of tea reading a book about werewolves, of all things.

 

Draco opened his eyes letting them focus. He let them drag over the lavender colored paper that had the signature Amaryllis “A” in a faded gold stamp in the bottom left-hand corner. The riddle inscribed in a deep purple ink that shimmered and shined in places when held to the proper angle of light.

 

 _It’s strange,_ he mused, _the ink reminded him of…_

 

 **_Tana_ ** _._

 

Draco stood with such a force, it was as if the blond had a string that had just been cut, and his chair shrieked in protest against the hard floor. All of the senses washed away, like the tide washing back into the sea, and he picked up the paper holding to eye level.

 

Everyone at the table had quieted, some in confusion, others in worry, and three in anticipation as they knew their friend too well. Taking a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes and blew out over the spiraling midnight purple words.

 

Those who weren’t expecting something so extraordinary gasped as the ink lifted off the paper, floating and swirling as they merged together. Hovering over the page, it murmured and meld together in a shape that seemed unclear.

 

It seems to float upwards, the end like that of a freshly swirled soft serve ice cream cone only upside down. The top took the form of a strong muscular man with a small ponytail and his arms crossed. It hovered in the air for a brief moment, before it dissolved back into the paper.

 

Granted it was simply a silhouette and only stayed for less than forty seconds, but it was clear to Draco what it was.

 

“Lamps…” Hermione muttered.

 

“Wishes…” Damini continued.

 

“Riches…” Harry whispered

 

“ _Genies_ ,” Draco finished.

**~*@*~**

 

**_THE BOY WHO DISAPPEARED, DRACO MALFOY, BACK?_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter, for the Daily Prophet. October 13th_

_  
_ _September 15th of this past school year, three schools came to Hogwarts for a tournament that is an upgraded version of the fabled Triwizard Tournament, now dubbed the Unity Tournament. The three common schools were meeting up but this year a new school has joined._

 

_One of the international wizarding world’s most mysterious schools from an equally as mysterious wizarding community, Amaryllis School of Mirages and Magicals. The Indian school has almost nothing on it in means of news, information, students, etc. All files seemed to be under lock and key with the Indian Magical Government._

 

_But finally, we are getting to see a glimpse of school and it’s magics, but that’s not why you are reading, is it dear reader?_

 

 _Draco Malfoy had been deemed missing and dead after the Murders and fires at Malfoy Manor 3 years prior. Yet he came back to Hogwarts only this time with the world’s most mysterious and infamous school of magic and as a_ **_student_ ** _no less!_

 

_On top of that, he had been proclaimed as one of champions for this Unity tournament. Which also seems to have one Harry Potter somehow dragged into it!_

 

_How had Malfoy ended up in India? What had happened that fateful summer’s night, and what was he doing at Amaryllis? Does he have anything to do with our Saviour's involvement in this tournament?_

 

**_~More on Page 6~_ **

**~*@*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? We really tried to fit everything in between the goblet’s choosing and the first task. 
> 
> To clarify:
> 
> There will be 4 tasks, (my personal headcanon was that each Headmaster had chosen a task, and since Amaryllis is the new incoming school there could be a 4th task) 
> 
> Each school has two champions. They will work together to figure out the tasks based on the hints and clues given to them, but each will have to compete on their own. 
> 
> Each individual champion has to participate in at least 2 tasks, unless there was an extremely dire situation. How they break up the tasks is based on the partners themselves. 
> 
> On a side note do you guys like it better when we have the translation at the end in a dictionary, or next to it in parentheses? Let us know!
> 
> Next chapter is the first task! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO HEADS UP, the next chapter I’ve planned on releasing sometime late April, but I have state testing next week and towards the end of April (which happens to be near my birthday too *sadly ‘yays’*) so if it’s a bit late I apologise. Not to mention Dee’s schedule sometimes doesn’t match up with mine soooo. 
> 
> I get out of school for summer vacation in may this year, which means there will be a lot of crazy schedules and such in the next two months. I will try and write when I can but I have no idea whether the 12th chapter will be out within the next month or so. 
> 
> But I promise to write as much as possible and update the moment I can!
> 
> Your comments, love and support help us so much and sustain my tired little heart. 
> 
> Love you all so so much!  
> ~Vixen


	14. Hearts of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st task and Dramaaaaa!
> 
> Featuring a worried Draco, a sassy Damini, an oblivious Harry, and 2 meddling boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Heyo, Adorevils!
> 
> So here's the first task! Honestly, I have to say this was so fun to write, and I had fun with all of the little quests they went on.
> 
> In this chapter there are a lot of Arabic themes, I am not Arabic in any way, so most of my information came from Google/the internet. I used google translate a lot, so if anything is incorrect please tell me in the comments so I can fix it immediately! 
> 
> Before I even started writing Amaryllis I always had an idea for a fourth task. Every time I envisioned it, it was always Genies. So this had been brewing for a long time. I did some research on the Djinn, Jinns, and original Arab spirits, but some of it is just my own take of the classic Genies! 
> 
> And without any unnecessary further ado, here is Chapter 12!  
> ~Vixen

# 12: Hearts of Gold

Everyone was on edge. The first task of the Unity Tournament was fast approaching, and the champions were getting ready.

 

They started avoiding other people, and talked among themselves to get word and news across. It was all around a stressful time.

 

But they were trying. There were rumors going around about _Harry and Ron's broken friendship_ and _Fleur Delacour's love life_ and about _Draco Malfoy making a return to Hogwarts_.

 

But the champions did their best to ignore the talk of the 4 schools, and put all their energy to preparing for the fight of the first challenge.

 

They talked in teams and prepared, to the best of their abilities.

 

But were they really prepared for what came in the first task?

**~*@*~**

 

Draco was nervous. That was an understatement actually. He was 10 steps away from having a mental breakdown. It took Ishita half an hour to get him out of his library.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be nervous, Damini was perfectly capable of taking on genies, no matter how prone to riddles they were, or how much they love tricking and messing with humans, or how closely related they were to Jinn. _They didn’t even know what class of Jinn these ‘genies’ were! Or even-_

 

“Draco breathe,” Ishita’s face came into view, and Draco did as she asked.

 

“Better?” Ishita asked when he had recollected himself. Draco nodded, thankful for his friend who could read him oh so well. 

 

They stood in the stands around the quidditch pitch, which were enlarged to fit everyone. The quidditch pitch had been transfigured to a sandy desert.

 

It was very impressive, but the most impressive part had to be the mini palace in this middle of the enlarged mini desert.

 

Loosely based on Jasmine’s Palace _-yes he had watched muggle ‘movies’ before, they were quite fascinating actually-_ it was mostly white in color, with golden domed roofs. There were multiple towers of varying sizes. The contestants were lined up, Damini and Jacques were closer to the right, while Cedric and Adrian were on the left. They were waiting for the conch shell to blow so they could begin their task.

 

“How did Kaki even manage to get a Genie here in the first place?” Ishita wondered.  

 

“Remember that one _kahaanee_ about Kaki’s Arabic friend?” Draco asked her with a smirk playing on his lips. He remembers every one of Lakshmi’s stories. In that one, her friend and she met and saved a young black kitten from drowning in a dam near the villa they were staying in. Turns out that cat was a Djinn in disguise. It was obvious _Kaki_ had quite a lot of friends in many places. **( kahaanee- story/tale ~ _Hindi_ ) **

 

The crowds all fell silent as the conch sounded, the champions running off into the palace.  

 

~*@*~

  


Damini let out a breath as she took off toward the gorgeous palace. Upon entering inside, she took in her surroundings. The room was a sort of trapezoid-like shape and dimly lit, with unlit several torches lining the gold and silver walls. The torches lit up as she passed by, and blew out as she walked away from the area. She was the first in the palace and the first to reach the magnificently huge room. The other champions took different paths when they ran into the palace, but Damini had her eyes set on the small one that seemed like it was there for _nani kikio._ **(means small kids,** **It’s not actually a word, but it’s still used a bit, here and there.)** Sometimes it was a blessing to be short. _Sometimes._ But rarely.

 

She walked around the room. It was quite barren, but there were things that caught her eye. Mainly the carvings on the walls. Four of them, each in the middle of their own respective wall between two torches.

 

A music note, a goblet-like cup, an open book, and the outlines of three potion bottles grouped together. Four carvings in all. 

 

 _One for the each of us_ , Damini mused. But why? What would it lead too?

 

Then her eyes caught something on the floors and the walls. Before she could take a closer look, the walls shimmered and became transparent, and she could only watch as the three other champions came barreling in.

**_~*~_**

 

“Well, that’s one way to make an entrance,” Damini retorted, eyebrow arched and hand on her hip as she shook her head at the group of champions currently piled up on the floor.

 

“How did you manage to get here so quickly?” Jacques asked glaring daggers at the shorter girl, and Cedric winced as her voice reached a shrill volume.

 

“People tend to overlook what’s right in front of them,” Damini smirked, rolling her full brown eyes. Before Jacques could reply, Adrian’s voice piped up.

 

“We’re trapped!” The others, aside from Damini, turned around in a comical shocked surprise. The walls once again ‘reappeared’, leaving the four trapped in the room with no way out. Or so it seemed.

 

“Quite,” Cedric snapped, clearly annoyed. Damini resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. No _wonder_ Draco was so very poncy before, it was a pain to have to keep pointing out the obvious. 

 

“Alright, featherbrains, do stop whining and get it together,” Damini said, as she examined her nails, leaning against her wall with her leg propped up.

 

The looks the champions gave her couldn't even make a kitten cower, she had squash down the giggle that threatened to burst out. 

 

“Who are you to talk, coming with your new school. We were here before you, and quite alright without you.” Jacques roared. Adrian and Cedric shot each other a glance of uncertainty, and they backed away from the hot-headed French girl.

 

“Was that an attempt at an insult? Because it was pathetic. Judging from the fact I was here before you, you all seem  _oh so capable_ of getting around. So could you get off your high horse and stop being a judgemental brat so that we can talk civilly? Or is that too much to ask of you folk?”

 

“Well then, princess. Care to enlighten us with your ‘plan’?” Jacques sneered.

 

“Oh, _beta,_  you only had to ask,” Damini cooed, and pushed off her wall.

 

“Cedric, darling, could you head over to the wall with the cup-like picture over there, yes perfect!”

 

“Now, Adrian, the books, please. Yes!”

 

“Jacques, be a dear and go over to the potion bottles.”

 

The three did as they were told, all ready to mock the younger girl once her ‘plan’ failed.

 

“Now, Do as I do, not as I say, mm?” Damini asked, sugar sweetly.

 

“What does that mean?” questioned Adrian. Damini scoffed.

 

“Copy my movements, blondie.” She hovered her hand over her music note, and it softly glowed a faint pink. The champions looked back at her, and then their walls as they uncertainty did the same.

 

Their symbols glowed, each a different color. Yellow, blue, and green.

  
**“** ** _Wa'iismahuu lana min fadlik!”_ ** Damini shouted as she pushed her hand against the wall, and the effect was instantaneous. **(Means “Let us down please” in Arabic.** **_I used google translate so correct me if I was wrong._ ** **)**

The glowing symbols shone brighter, and the torches flared as each wall suddenly parted around the hands of the champions. Sand spilled out from the cracks, and the room shifted.

 

What was left of the room was a plus sign looking area, with sand spilling down below. The champions gasped as the ground shifted and clacked, like a gear in a large clock. They began to be let down in a slow spiraling motion. The room seemed to be letting out a gush of air, almost as if it was breathing a sigh of an unidentifiable emotion.

 

The three elder champions looked at the youngest girl in shock. This girl, younger to them in only a few years, had cracked a code that would have taken them Merlin only knows how long. Damini was looking up at the roof with a satisfied smile gracing her petite face as the gush of air in the room played with her short hair. She may have only been 4'9 but she was not to be underestimated.

 

They reached the bottom of the dark area with a resounding clack, as the floor fit in like the final piece of a long unsolved puzzle.

 

There was silence for a few moments, while everyone seemed to collect themselves.

 

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, before Cedric’s voice was heard.

 

“Well Damini, it seems we owe you an apology-”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive.” The sound of footsteps was heard next before the three heard some whispering they couldn’t make out. A snap was heard before a light made itself known, coming from Damini’s palm. Her entire palm was lit up with a soft white light, similar to  _lumos_.

 

It flickered for a brief moment, before Damini grumbled and slapped her wrist. The light flicked and stayed bright. She waved it around at the others, who stared at her.

 

“Don’t you all have wands you could be using?” She teased as she walked down the dark hallway.

 

Cedric looked back at Adrian, who shrugged and pulled out his wand, casting a wordless Lumos.  Cedric and Jacques did the same as they followed Damini through the winding and twisting hallways. They walked on in silence for quite a while, before Adrian quizzingly inquired the question that had been burning on the tips of their tongues.

 

“Uh… Damini? Not to question your abilities or anything...again…but where exactly are we going? Like how do you know where to go?”

 

“Oh, I don’t.”

 

“...What…?”

 

“I don’t know where we’re going, but I’m simply trusting the magic of this palace to lead us.”  Damini deadpanned, and waiting a few moments as the sound of footsteps behind her stilled.

 

 _Ek, be, tran._ **(one, two, three in gujarati** **)**

 

She spins on her heel. The look on the faces of the champions makes her laugh till her sides hurt. Slowly but surely, the rest begin to laugh as well. They laugh and laugh, tears pooling at the corners of their eyes.

 

What they don’t notice is the way the hall begins to thrum with energy, the way the floor begins to light up with little blue lights, and the way their laugher awakens the entity at the waiting at the end of those blue lights.

 

**_~*~_**

 

“Who dares awaken the Great _Nasser_ of the realms?” A booming voice startles the group of champions, who sober up immediately. Damini glaces around with narrowed eyes. The corridor had seemingly moved on its own, leading the champions to a large room with a balcony that oversees the area. A cloud of purple smoke was swirling around the upper levels before settling in front of the four.

 

The smoke revealed a tall man with rippling pectorals and black hair in a mini high ponytail. His skin was almond brown with swirls of midnight purple tattoos that disappeared behind his ornamental bracelets, almost reminding Damini of henna.

 

The other champions were preoccupied with gawking at the supernatural being in front of them, and it was once again up to Damini to take charge.

 

She steps forward and greets the man, while trying keep eye contact in show of respect, “ _As-salam alaykom, Mallah._ ” **(To say a standard “hello” in Arabic, say** ** _“As-salam alaykom,”_** **which means “Peace be upon you.” To respond to this greeting, you can say** ** _“Wa Alykom As-salam.”_** **_I got my info off the internet so if I’m wrong please correct me!)_**

 

He seems surprised for a brief moment. His features soften before being replaced with a mask of blankness. He replies, “ _Wa Alykom As-salam._ I am _Nesser_ , the guardian of the palace, for the time being, I presume you wish to reach the lamps?” She nods and he smirks.

 

“Well, you must pass a test, young one.” He disappears in a swirl of deep purple smog, reappearing behind where he once stood, only this time on the higher ground of the balcony.

 

“If you can get to me, then I’ll take you to where you need to be.” He speaks mysteriously before he snaps his fingers.

 

With a crack, a giant board -similar to a board game ‘board’ for lack of better word- appears in the middle of the floor. Multicolor paths snake around with no real pattern.

 

“Well, I’m assuming we just have to walk across?” Cedric questions with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I guess,” Adrien shrugs, and then they all turn to Damini, yet she doesn’t have an answer.

 

“I suppose we'll just have to wing it…?” She winces, her voice seems small, because she does not know. She does not know what is the goal. Djinn love to play tricks and games, and failure was not an option.

 

“Um, Adrien step to your left?” He does so and the square turns red, and they gasp as Adrien turns to gold.

 

“Uhhh, Cedric skip one and to your right?” They let out a breath of relief when the tile goes green and Cedric remains unharmed.

 

“How about diagonal to your left?” The tile goes red and Cedric is gone as well.

 

“There has to be some logic to this!” She cries, as her mind struggles to come up with a solution.

 

“I love puzzles, but even I’m stumped,” Jacques ponders, she’s calm compared to Damini. Almost as if she’s counting on Damini to get them out of here. They all had dubbed her leader for this task but…

 

_She couldn't do it._

 

Puzzles, riddle, games, and tricks were not Damini’s specialty. Oh, why had she taken this task on? This more up Draco’s alley than hers. She was all about creativity and-

 

_‘If you can get to me…’_

 

_‘...get to me’_

 

_‘...get…’_

 

“That’s it!” She cried, feeling giddy as the rush of adrenalin boosted her magic and her confidence. Her magic swirled around her in waves of light baby pink, and she materialized into smoke. Using the sound waves of the twin gasps of surprise that echoed through the air, the cloud of smoke that was the Amaryllis champion whizzed her way to the top of the balcony where the Djinn lay waiting. She reappears, grinning devilishly as _Nasser stares_  at her, his expression cleared aside from one raised eyebrow.

 

“You never said we had to go across the board, just get to you.” She explains, and then holds her breath. Time seems to stop as the Djinn smiles so wide it seems almost wolfish, like something out of a nightmare.

 

“How wonderfully _d_ _evious_ , well done…” He snaps his fingers and the two boys were released, the board vanished.

 

Turning back to Damini, he speaks, addressing the four of them.  

 

“You must venture into the lamp and find the eye. Good luck.” And with those nonsensical words, the four were whisked away to the lamps

 

**_~*~_**

  


They came once again to an enclosed room. There was a tall stool in the middle with a five-sided box in the middle.

 

“Oh for Agatha’s sake! Another room?” Damini groaned, and the others laughed. It wasn’t a joyous laugh, it was one laced with nerves and attenuation. Bordering hysterics for some, but it was a laugh.

They went to the box, each side had the same symbols as the ones in the first room.

 

“Well, I guess we already know what to do , huh?” Adrien asked, shooting a glance at Damini. The rest all chuckled. Simultaneously, they all held up a hand to their side of the box. Damini took a breath then spoke,

 

“ _Aftah min fadlik”_ **(Open please, _Arabic_ )**

 

The chest glowed and shone brightly. A flash of light above each of their heads drew their attention. There, floating in the air, was a key, one for each.

 

Glancing at each other, the plucked it out of the air, no ceremony necessary. Sticking it in the keyholes that were on each side, they turned it together.

 

Rainbow light shone out from the box as the sides unfolded like a lotus flower, upon each ‘petal’ was a lamp. Four classic Aladdin themed, genie lamps sat on the table.

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Damini looked up to meet the eyes of her fellow champions. This one task had brought them closer, closer than any other champions of their time. No matter what happens, the four of them will always be connect through this experience. And that was more than anything anyone could have hoped for.

 

Damini didn’t wish them luck, for they didn’t need it. She didn’t give a bold speech, for it was unnecessary and too cliche. And for once, she didn't break out in song, they had lost to much sanity as is.

 

No, she simply said six small, but promising words,

 

“See you on the other side.”

 

They all got sucked into their respective lamps.

~*@*~

 

The champions came out one by one, only to find their partners lined up in front of them. Damini came out unscathed, and with an entirely different outfit, smiling at Draco as she walked out.

 

Cedric, on the other hand, did not. He was badly injured, bleeding in more than one place, and was the last one out. The moment he came out, he stumbled, and Harry rushed forward and caught him at the last second.

 

‘Harry…’

 

‘I'm here Cedric. You can sleep now.’

 

Harry brought up his wand and cast a few cleaning and healing charms on the sleeping boy, doing his best to make sure Cedric was as comfortable as possible.

 

Damini raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. His face was composed into a natural calm. But anyone who knew him knew that you wouldn't find any information on his face. Only in his eyes.

 

She stared into his grey pools, and could see the jealousy from a mile away. She had to hold her tongue to keep from laughing. She had never seen him like this before, seeing as they went to an all girls school. She wondered if there had been some feelings back when he still came to the school. Feelings that had stirred up when he came back to Hogwarts.

 

She watched as Harry called for the healer. She came bustling in, healing him while murmuring about ‘idiot boys hurting themselves’. Harry stayed there, and used his jumper to prop Cedric’s head up.

 

Draco by now had a flame burning at his heart. _What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Surely his old schoolboy crush couldn't still be there...could it?_

 

He watched as Harry continued brushing Cedric’s hair out of his face. And he knew.

 

_Damn it._

~_(*)_~

It was after the challenge, and after Cedric had been healed.

 

All the champions were sitting in a cozy room. It was night by now, and there was a light sprinkle of rain outside. The fire was burning in the hearth, and the champions were sitting close together on the couches. _Too close_ for Draco.

 

He eyed the loveseat where Harry and Cedric were squished, taking and laughing together.

 

God how he wished he could do that himself. He stared longingly at Harry’s back, which was now toward him, seeing as Harry had turned fully around just to see Cedric better.

 

It was then that Draco noticed that Harry was not laughing anymore. He wore a look of shock, which Draco could see when Harry leaned back.

 

Cedric started talking again, and then Harry broke out into a wide grin and hugged Cedric.

 

Draco felt that fire burn up again, and got up to walk out of the room.

 

Harry noticed, but he was not the only one. Adrian, the boy from the challenge, noticed as well. He got up and walked out after Draco.

 

From across the room, Harry frowned, not really enjoying the pit that had just formed in his stomach.

 

~_(*)_~

 

Draco all about stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. His eyes were angry, and he was holding back many unshed tears.

 

_Just who did Harry think he was?_

 

But Draco could not stay mad for long. It wasn't like Harry knew about his feelings. He was just being a normal teenage boy and crushing on someone who _wasn't_ Draco.

 

Draco pushed himself against the wall, and slid down to the tile. Putting his head in his hand, he tried to fight the onslaught of tears that were threatening to slip out.

 

But then, he heard footsteps in front of him. He wiped the few tears that had managed to escape, and slowly looked up.

 

He prayed to all the gods, _Please don't be Harry, Please don't be Harry, Please don't be Harry._

 

It seemed that the gods answered his prayers, because instead of messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes looking up at him, he found a blond, just like himself, and cold blue eyes.

 

“What do you-”

 

“You're jealous of him, aren't you?”

 

Draco eyes went wide. He tried to play the innocent game instead of replying , hoping it would work.

 

“Jealous of who?”

 

“Ced- Diggory. Because he's spending time with Harry Potter.’

 

Draco turned a magnificent shade of red.

 

“...No?”

 

“Don't lie.”

 

The boy smirked as Draco ducked his head and gave a sheepish nod.

 

“Well you and I are in the same boat then. You and Potter, and Diggory and I. If you get what I mean”

 

Draco’s eyes widened again in comical surprise.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Well, see, him and Harry laughing and talking it up is irritating me. I want to make Cedric jealous. The Yule Ball is coming up, and I wondering if you would go with me.”

 

Before Draco could open his mouth to respond, it seemed Adrian read his mind.

 

“Harry will be jealous of you, Cedric will be jealous of me, and they will realize what they want from us. Sound good?”

 

Draco really didn't want to. He knew it wasn't the best idea. He knew plans based on emotions weren't good ideas either. He knew he shouldn't have been making decisions while he was mad.

 

But that little sliver of Slytherin left in him, that not-so-new want for Harry that was consuming him whole, made him think twice. So, instead of acting on his common sense, he acted on the side he tried to keep hidden away.

 

“Ok, deal. I'll do it.”

 

Adrian smirked, and held out his hand.

 

He and Draco shook on it, and then Adrian walked away.

 

Once Adrian was sure his back was turned, he broke out into a grin. It had been easier than he thought to convince Draco to go with him. Now Cedric just had to do his part and convince Harry to go with him. And knowing Cedric, Adrian knew he would be able to get his job done.

 

Adrian whistled to himself as he walked back to his room. Oh, how he loved some good drama, especially when it came to _love_.

~*@*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting spicyyyyyy....
> 
> Kudos to Dee for writing all the Drama in our lovely 'love square' we have got going on!


	15. 13: “Jealousy is a disease, get well soon xoxoxo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so Sorry for the wait Adorevils, but Dee and I have a HUGE surprise for you!
> 
> In celebration of Amaryllis reaching past 1K on Wattpad, We are hosting a contest of sorts!
> 
> You guys will be able to create a character for us and have a chance to see your character in Amaryllis! Yay!!!!  
> More at the end notes, for now ENJOY!  
> ~Vixen

 

OK QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT! My good friend on Instagram drew Draco and the Girls for me!

 

Here is the link!!!

[Link to Image](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n244Uo4BXYaD69ZGpbN_kLAhD5vEOWhc/view?usp=sharing)

And go Follow her on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/berk.does.art/?hl=en)! 

Ok sorry, now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

 

~ “*”~

 

Harry watched as Adrian walked back into the room, Draco coming in only a few moments behind him. 

 

Harry felt like punching something for some reason, and instead of losing his cool, he turned around to Cedric again. 

 

Cedric had made eye contact with Adrian, and then turned toward Harry as well. 

 

“Hey, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, Cedric?”

 

“Will...will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Everyone in the room turned around in surprise, and Draco could feel his magic light a fire in his heart. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! Harry was supposed to get jealous and take him for his own, not be dancing with some Hufflepuff! 

 

“I-I-I…”

 

Cedric grabbed Harry’s hand, and Draco nearly exploded. Cedric led the pair outside, and shut the door behind them, cutting the conversation off from everyone's ears but their own. 

 

“Cedric, I…”

 

“Listen Harry, I know you like Draco.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Come on Harry, it's obvious.”

 

Harry looked at the ground. 

 

“Then...then why’d you ask me to the Yule Ball?”

 

“To make Draco jealous.”

 

Harry looked up, surprised.

 

“What? If that's the reason, then I think I'll pass. I don't think it's fair to do that. If he likes me as well, then he'll ask me. I wouldn't wanna spite him when I don't even know how he feels.”

 

Cedric smirked. 

 

“Oh well. I was just asking because it had come to my attention that _Adrian_ had asked Draco to the Yule Ball, and Draco said _yes.”_

 

Cedric knew the moment he saw Harry’s eyes that he had him right where he wanted him. 

 

“What…?”

 

Cedric was taken aback by the hurt in Harry's voice, and for a second wondered if this was as great of an idea as he had previously thought. 

 

But he shrugged it off, and nodded his head. 

 

“Yeah. I guess they like each other.”

 

Harry stirred.

 

“I'll go to the Yule Ball with you.”

 

“Really? Why the change of heart?”

 

Harry glared at him.

 

“Ok, ok. I'm sorry. But listen. I need you to play along. To really sell the idea, we're gonna have to start being mushy.”

 

Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. But this is the only way. I can definitely use my height to an advantage. Seeing as Draco and I are both taller than you, seeing me leaning over you should make him possessive.”

 

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, and kept moving around. 

 

“Ok, you know what? You're a good enough actor. Just go with whatever I do in there, ok?

 

“Ok…”

 

Cedric intertwined their hands, and pulled Harry along behind him. Just before he opened the door, he whispered a real quick ‘Smile!’, and then it was show time.

**~*@*~**

 

Draco counted the time they were gone.

 

_3 minutes…6 minutes...9 minutes...12 minutes…_

 

Finally, the door swung open. 

 

Cedric was pulling Harry behind him, Harry’s small palm in Cedric’s large one. Harry was smiling as well, while Cedric was laughing to his heart's content.

 

Then, _then_ , it started getting serious. 

 

Cedric pulled him in, and pulled their faces close together. Most of the students in the room were watching with slight interest, or not watching at all. But Draco was vividly capturing every detail of the exchange. 

 

Cedric then pushed Harry up against a wall, and towered over the small boy, getting as close as humanly possible. Then he kissed Harry. Long and sweet. By the time he pulled away, both boys were panting and Harry had a red tint on his cheeks.

 

Draco’s jaw was on the floor, and he felt like hexing Cedric and crying at the same time. 

 

He saw a look he had never seen on Harry's face before, and then watched as Harry grabbed him by his Hufflepuff tie and led him out of the room. 

 

Once Draco was sure they were gone, he put down the book he had pretended to read, curled up in a ball and put his head in his knees. 

 

He had accepted Adrian’s proposal of jealousy, and now he was paying the price for it. 

 

Karma was a _bitch._

**~*@*~**

 

Harry dragged Cedric outside by the tie.

 

To anyone else, it would have been a seductive gesture. But to Harry, it meant **_death_ **.

 

He closed the door, and dragged him down many halls, until he was sure they were far enough away.

 

**_“Are you mental?!?”_ **

 

Cedric winced.

 

“Easy on the ears please.”

 

“Are you kidding?!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What were you thinking?!?! Kissing me in front of everybody? Now we'll have to start acting like a couple! I'll never get anywhere with Draco like that!”

 

Cedric looked away.

 

“I know, I know. But Draco looked like his head might explode, if it makes you feel any better. He tried to look like he was reading, but it couldn't have been more obvious he was staring.”

 

“ **No** , that does _not_ make me feel better! That makes me feel _worse_.”

 

Cedric kicked his feet against the wall.

 

“I'll be a good fake boyfriend, I promise.”

 

Harry grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be his book satchel, and whacked him on the arm with it repeatedly. 

 

“Harry!”

 

“You _*smack*_ duMB _*smack*_ **IDIOT** _*smack*_.”

 

By now both boys were laughing, and collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

 

“God, this is going to be a nightmare.” Harry wheezed. 

 

“You can say that again.”

 

Neither talked for a long while. Then Harry spoke up.

 

“I'm hungry. Wanna go to the kitchens, _babe?”_

 

Cedric snickered and helped Harry up, both walking toward the kitchens with a smile. 

 

What they had failed to realize, was that Hermione Granger had been listening in on the whole affair, her face screwed up in a cringe, realizing just _what_ was going on in the ancient walls of Hogwarts. 

 

**~*@*~**

 

On the way, Harry and Cedric took a few detours, messing around and causing chaos. They were about 30 minutes late, and by the time they arrived in the kitchens, someone else was there. 

 

More namely, _Draco Malfoy._

 

Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach again, and felt his cheeks warm up. He kicked Cedric in the shin, earning him a cry of protest. 

 

Draco looked up, and at the same time, Cedric noticed who it was. He spun Harry by the robes, and picked him up, setting him on as chair a few feet away from Draco.

 

“I'll be right back, _love_. I'll get your favourite.”

 

He then spun the chair, turning Harry round and round. By the time it stopped, Draco Malfoy was already looking at his book again, trying to hide the red hue he had taken on out of rage. 

 

Cedric came back a few moments later and shoved a plate in Harry's general direction. 

 

“Your favourite, as promised.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem, _love_.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, and decided to instead focus his attention on his plate. 

 

He had been expecting Cedric to bring him something random. But Cedric had _actually_ brought his favourite. 

 

Harry, so astonished he forgot their little acting routine, looked up in surprise. 

 

“This is my favourite.”

 

Cedric looked up, eyes wide.

 

“We've already been over this, _dear._ I said I brought your favourite, so what else were you expecting?”

 

Harry then remembered after Cedric emphasized the _dear_ that Draco was still in the room. 

 

Harry gave a little laugh. 

 

“Of course, yes. I've just been feeling a bit out of it, I guess.”

 

Harry watched as Draco lifted his head from his book, concern sparkling in his grey eyes.

 

When Draco noticed Harry had seen him though, he ducked his head again, cheeks tinted pink. 

 

“Maybe we should head up and eat in your dormitory, then. You can get some rest and I'll cuddle up next to you with some tea and a good book. It had been frightfully cold outside. Maybe you caught something. How about you head up first and I'll get everything and then head up?”

 

Harry yawned.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

He rubbed his eyes, all of a sudden feeling like a small child, and dragged his feet behind him, leaving the kitchens and heading for the Gryffindor Tower.

 

Before he could get very far, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Draco in front of him, a guarded expression on his face. Harry's heart sped up.

 

“Are..are you alright?” Draco questioned.

 

“I think so. It's probably nothing. Perhaps just some little bug caused by the cold.”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

Draco lifted a hand to Harry’s forehead and winced. 

 

“You're awfully warm…”

 

“I’ll be fine, Draco. Thank you for checking up on me, though.”

 

Draco ducked his head.

 

“Of course.”

 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Draco quickly nodded his head.

 

“Well, I'll be off. Feel better, Harry.”

 

“Thank you, Draco.”

 

Draco took off down the hall, but before he could get very far, Harry grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Harry?”

 

“Draco, I…”

 

Harry almost confessed. He almost told Draco that he had been crushing on him since first year. Almost told him he had developed those feelings yet again.

 

But he couldn't bring himself to. He let go of Draco's wrist.

 

“Nothing...nevermind.”

 

“Oh..alright. Have a good day... Er... night?”

 

“You too.”

 

And Harry watched as Draco trailed down the hall, wanting desperately to run after him, but knowing it would be stupid and illogical, seeing as Draco seemed to like Adrian. He chuckled to himself bitterly. When had he ever thought about being logical? 

 

He turned around and continued toward the Gryffindor Tower, his heart hurting. 

 

And just a few steps down the hall, a boy with blond hair, grey eyes and a fragile heart was hurting for ever believing a boy like Harry could want him, and was mad at himself for allowing a glimmer of hope when he had been stopped by that same boy just moments before. He wiped away a tear as he walked down to a place he hadn’t been to in years.

**~*@*~**

 

Adrien took off his cloaking charm, and appeared next to the Hufflepuff with a plate in his hands. Hitting Diggory, he spoke,

 

“ _You_ _daft moron_ , what have you done?! This wasn’t part of the plan!” The Hufflepuff drew himself up a bit, trying to make himself bigger. The blond foreign student glared him into submission, and finally, he relented, bringing up a hand to tangle into his mess of brunette hair. 

 

“I- I don’t know, I just started with a bit of teasing and then I got too carried away and-”   
  
“You don’t say, admit it, you were _trying_ to make **me** jealous! Weren’t you?” Glaring with icy cold eyes, Adrien hissed at his boyfriend of three years, who, in turn stuttered, and blushed. 

 

“I-I didn’t, I-,”   
  
“Save it, Diggory! Look, we need to explain everything to Potter. He will at last hear us out! If we tried to talk to Draco, Merlin only knows what'll happen.” The blonde shudders at the thought. Cedric narrows his eyes at his boyfriend’s use of the ex-slytherin's name. 

 

“Oh so it’s _Draco_ then- hey, **_ow_ **!” The blond hits him over the head once more, glaring at his idiot of a boyfriend.

 

“Shut up, we don’t have time for your jealousy, Merlin! Come on, we have to catch up to Potter!” 

 

~*@*~

 

“Each of the champions had retrieved a gem, that must be the clue.” 

 

Since what happened in the kitchens weeks ago, Draco has been pouring himself over books and trying his best to figure out the next clue. He claims to be only trying to figure this out as a precaution, but Ishita, Damini, and Purvi all know better. They all know the real reason why. 

 

_Harry._

 

When Draco worries over something, he buries himself in work to avoid thinking about it, but instead he ends up worrying over said thing more. Then he drives himself to work even harder. It’s a relentless cycle, and he has done so often. Ishita has inferred that it could have been something he's been doing since childhood even. 

 

It worried the girls. That Draco is falling back into those habits once more. He was doing so good since that first year at Amaryllis. But he’s taken to being silent, always looking off into space, pouring of texts, rarely eating, and never checking his mind space. 

 

That last one was the most worrisome. When Draco doesn’t check his mindspace often it begins to get messy. He tends to have less control over his own thoughts, memories, and mind. 

 

He is more prone to nightmares and mood swings. Draco never catches himself doing this until someone points it out, yet they can’t. 

 

They can’t just ‘point it out’ to him, he’s magically powerful after all. One has to understand what this does. He’s always been independent, being brought up on the idea that it’s the world against him, after all being a Malfoy means the world won’t trust you, even if it was your ancestors who had made the mistake.  His workaholism interferes with his logical thinking. In his mind, all he has to do is figure out his goal and everything will be alright. 

 

If anyone tries to stop him, they don’t really care for him. 

 

Most of the time the one to snap him out of it was Lakshmi. Yet, for some odd reason, this time Draco took her efforts the wrong way and actually fell deeper. Sprialing and sprialing. His mother had no idea why or what to do, but the girls had a feeling they knew the reason.

 

Most of the time the trigger would have been exams, or anything mostly school related. Draco doesn’t mix his personal life with his ‘professional’ life. But this time…

 

This time the reason was not homework, a test, a challenge, or even a social call. 

 

It was **_Love._ **

 

They could see it. Plain on his face, from his toes to every strand of that impeccable Malfoy blonde hair. Draco never had crushes at Amaryllis, mostly because there weren’t any boys at the school, since all of them went to the Boy’s school in Sri Lanka. _(Which was named Hollyhock)_ The only reason Draco didn’t go there is because he basically _lived_ at Amaryllis, so how could he not go to that school? And his legal guardian _was_ the headmistress, who was to argue with her? 

 

The answer was nobody, not one person. Because that’s simply the way things are. 

 

“All the colours of the gems are colours of nature…” Draco explained, pulling the girls out of their thoughts. They had already heard this speech multiple times. 

 

Instead of focusing on Draco’s words, the girls focused on his appearance. To others he may have seemed the same, just a bit tired if one looked a little closer.  

 

Draco was exhausted. There was no doubt about it. The blond had worked himself to the bone and the girls knew he wouldn’t stop. 

 

Not unless the person of his affections made him. 

 

The girls had a plan. 

 

~‘*’~

 

The jewels were cut perfectly albeit in odd shapes. What Draco realized was that the shapes were like a puzzle. 

 

Now, _that_ he could figure out. 

 

The jewels were cut in shapes that, when put together, created a tree like silhouette. Assuming the gems were the clue that was given, the tree would have been their only clue. Yet that seems like a bit of a stretch.

 

After all a tree could mean anything! It could mean the whomping willow, or the hollow. Maybe to do with plants, like the Devil's Snare?

 

But Draco had a feeling the ‘gem’ was just a clue to the hint they would get to figure out the task. 

 

Perhaps that seemed a bit over-the-top but once again, when was the wizarding world not?

 

Somehow, Draco had a feeling the _hint_ had to do with the Forbidden Forest. 

 

~‘*’~

 

_“Dragons!?”_ Draco hissed in outrage. Of all things, why Dragons? 

 

Currently, Draco, Damini, Cedric, and Harry were all hunched behind some bushes watching Hagrid and Madame Maxine in the forest. The plan was for these four to ‘investigate’ and figure out the clue then report back what they found. 

 

So maybe Draco and Damini may have started an almost cult, but it’s not their faults! Better than going in blindly, right?

 

Imagine if they were all doing this solo. 

 

It would be a nightmare right? 

 

“I can’t believe they’re making us fight Dragons!” Cedric hissed, and Damini rolled her eyes. 

 

“I doubt they are actually going to make us fight them, they wouldn't put us or the dragons in that much danger…” 

 

Harry and Draco scoffed simultaneously, “Wanna bet?” Harry said, and Draco added. 

 

“It’s the bloody Ministry, what do you expect Mimi?” And she nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“Well we have what we need, I’m leaving.” Damini spoke as she got up and brushed the leaves off of her clothes. 

 

For a moment Draco and Harry sat side by side. No barriers between them, nothing but the two of them. It was nice… peaceful even, and it gave Draco a sense of feeling. It felt like coming home, like being wrapped in your favorite blanket or a hug.

 

Draco was startled by the realization. Since arriving here, he had turned a blind eye to these feelings, locking it a box and stashing it far away in the confines of his mind, _literally_. But he couldn’t hide from them much longer. They caught up to him rather fast, and if he wasn’t kneeling down already he would have stumbled and fell. 

 

It seemed so sudden, like he had crashed down from a normal orbit. He felt left out of sorts and startled. 

 

There was a spiral staircase he was climbing, running to avoid what he knew was true. There was water at the bottom and the stairwell was flooding. He was running, trying desperately to outrun the flood. Trying to stay dry.

 

But he finally fell in. 

~‘*’~

They sat there for a while, digesting the fact they would have to fight these deadly creatures.

Harry and Cedric sat a bit farther away then what ‘boyfriends’ would have done, but they had already had that discussion weeks ago.

 

After Adrien explained the situation and plan that the couple had came up with Harry, surprisingly, simply laughed at the situation. 

 

Adrien and Cedric were a cute couple, Harry would say that. Adrien had Cedric wrapped around his little finger, and the blonde knew it. He could easily be a Slytherin. 

 

Harry sighed, and leaned back on his haunches. Curiously, he peeked at Draco and did a double take at the emotion on the blondes face. 

 

Kneeling down, hands in the dirt and his uniform colored a dark grey, his outfit fit the blonde so well and, Harry would admit it, looked stunning! 

 

Thanks to Adrien and Cedric being his ‘love coaches’, the name courtesy of Cedric, and with Hermione’s- after giving him a stern talking to about playing with others’ feelings- help, Harry had come to terms with his feelings for the blond ex-slytherin. 

 

When Harry saw the emotion in the pale face, graced by the light of the waning moon, his heart went out to the boy and urge to wrap him in a hug, like Draco had done not too long ago, was so strong that Harry had to dig his fingers into his thighs to keep himself in place. 

 

Head was bowed, and figure was slightly trembling, it seemed like Draco was illuminated by a soft white light. His hair was practically glowing in the light of the moon and honestly, it was a miracle they weren’t caught thanks to those stunning white blond locks. It was kept in it's usual messy braid, with many strands of hair adoring his face. 

 

And those eyes, Harry’s heart clenched upon seeing those striking grey eyes flooded with unshed tears. 

 

Harry’s heart ached at the thought of Draco hurting so much, yet not even making a sound. The heart of a lonely boy in a cupboard empathized with him.

 

Inching toward the blond, Draco looked up at Harry making his presence known. In an effort to comfort him, Harry placed his hand on the trembling shoulder and gave him a small smile. Not prying, but there for support, as it seemed that Draco’s struggles seemed to be personal and rather emotional.

 

The raven-haired boy couldn’t be more correct. 

 

Draco gave a small smile at Harry, thankful for his understanding and support.

 

Perhaps if he wasn’t overwhelmed with emotion, he would have remembered Harry had a ‘boyfriend’, but at that particular moment, it was nowhere close to his train of thought.

 

Resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, Draco closed his eyes and welcomed the feelings he had been keeping at bay for so long.

 

Draco had fallen into the waves but Harry was there to fish him back out. 

 

~‘*’~

 

“I beg your pardon but _what_?!” 

 

Currently, Cedric and Adrien were sheepishly explaining Draco their ‘plan’ that they had concocted whilst Harry stood behind the shorter boy and gave his best I-told-you-so face. 

 

Draco seemed a bit peeved at being a pawn in this game but he wasn’t all too angry. 

 

He’s dealt with worse. 2 words, Purvi Patil.  


“We did not mean for it to go too far, but at least you guys have gotten together?” Cedric winced, and Adrien elbowed him, scolding his idiot of a boyfriend. 

 

At the last few words, Harry and Draco began stammering protests and moved away from each other. Or at least attempted to, but successfully managed to bump into one another again. 

 

“I-” “we aren't-” “This isn’t-” 

 

The couple across from them stared at the boys in front of them. 

 

“On second thought, we’re just going to go…” 

 

“Give you some privacy, if you know what we mean…” 

 

“Cedric!” The two left bickering the whole way, while the Hufflepuff escorted his partner to the Durstang ship, leaving the two flustered boys behind. 

 

They stood in front of the lake backs turned and cheeks flushed. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, and Draco closed his eyes, letting out a breath from his nose. 

 

“So…” The blond turned towards the other and his breath caught. Harry stood, with his rumpled hogwarts uniform and Gryffindor scarf and ridiculous round glasses. His raven messy locks covering the infamous scar were moved back for a brief moment as he ruffled his hair in a nervous gesture. The light of the pale moon shone on his slightly light almond skin, and slightly muscled arms from Quidditch. 

 

Draco supposed the boy was a bit rough around the edges and wasn’t perfect by any means, but in that moment Harry Potter looked breathtaking to Draco. 

 

“I-” The blond stammered, before slumping forward a bit, 

 

“Oh for the love of -” He muttered and rushed up to the slightly taller boy, throwing his arms around his neck and, finally, _finally,_

 

Kissing the boy of his dreams. 

 

Harry made a little sound of surprise, beautiful emerald green eyes wide before they closed and he kissed Draco back with ferocity. Trying to pour everything he felt into the kiss, for words couldn’t articulate how he felt about the blonde. 

 

The kiss wasn’t perfect at all, both inexperienced, young, and rather awkward, but it was everything to the two. 

 

A few moments later saw the two sitting on the shores of the lake, Draco’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s resting on Draco’s head. Their hands were entwined and resting on Harry’s propped up knee, the wind playing with their hair. 

 

Draco breathed out a sigh and Harry lifted his head and looked at him fondly, “Something on your mind?” 

 

Draco hestiatied, not one to talk much about feelings but for Harry…

 

“I just-, You don’t think we are going too fast, do you?” Draco took a breath and was clearly about to ramble on and on, and as much as Harry loved listening to his voice, he stopped him by placing a finger to the other’s lips. Draco as clearly about to work himself into a fit if he was to continue down this thought process, and Harry was not having that happen, not tonight. 

 

“Draco, I like you. I really like you. And we’ve been dancing around each other for so long. I have nothing to lose, and all I want is to know your mine. And I’m yours, if you want me to be?” 

 

Draco looked up at those emerald eyes so full of honesty and love, and his heart skipped a beat. Shaking his head fondly he smiled. 

 

“Damn _Potter_ , when did you get so smooth?” 

 

“So maybe Hermione has been making me read sappy romance novels, but don’t tell anyone,” He teased, and Draco laughed, before shivering a he wind picked up unexpectedly. 

 

“I should have w-wore something warmer,” Harry took off his scarf, and handed it to the blonde before getting up to his feet. 

He held out a hand, and pulled Draco up. 

 

“Come on I’ll walk you to the… Um, Tree?” Harry tried, and Draco burst out laughing at the perplexed face Harry had. Tapping the other’s nose, he replied;

 

“The Hollow, Harry. And are you sure? It’s the opposite direction from the tower...” Harry, just realizing this, waved it off, cheekily responding with, 

 

“What? Can’t I walk my boyfriend back to his rooms?” Draco didn’t think he could fall for this boy anymore than he already had, and yet Harry still proved him wrong. 

 

Pecking him the cheek, Draco ran off laughing, “Catch me if you can, Potter!” 

 

“Oi, Malfoy! You sneaky snake!” 

 

Their laughter rang out in the still of the night air. 

 

~ ‘*’ ~

Back in the Hollow, Ishita, Damini, and Purvi waited in the shadows for one blonde. Ishita looked at Purvi, 

 

“Are you sure it worked?” 

 

“I’m wounded! You doubt me?” 

 

“It’s not too hard to believe,” Damini muttered and Ishita snickered at Purvi’s offended face. 

 

Suddenly a light filled the otherwise dark corridor and the girls fell silent once again.

 

As he came through the swirling portal, Draco’s face was lit up with the biggest grin he’d had since arriving. The lovesick expression on his face was something only these girls got to witness. 

 

They also noticed he was wearing a scarf. But as they peered closer they smirked. 

 

_A Gryffindor Scarf_. 

 

Ishita and Damini shared a look, and watched as every few seconds, Draco tugged on the soft fabric and brought it up to his nose. He was _smelling_ it. 

 

Purvi shook her head fondly. Harry's scarf was like coffee, fueling this whole expedition! 

 

It seemed like their work paid off, and they slinked back to their rooms, just as Draco slipped into his.

 

~ ‘*’ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s what the plan is, you guys will create a Love interest for Purvi. Whether it be with words or as a picture, it’s up to you. You can do both as well!
> 
> Here are the requirements.
> 
> FULL NAME, GENDER, SCHOOL/HOUSE, APPEARANCE, SMALL BACKSTORY, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD!
> 
> Have fun with it! We will choose our favorite characters by the time we post the next chapter, because we will need the chapter by chapter 15!
> 
> We want to thank you for all the love and support you give us, we love each and every one of your comments! Thank you so much for liking commenting and reading!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Now, about the chapter, So Drarry has finally happened! YAY
> 
> Did you guys catch where the girls interfered, I’ll let you guys know in the next chapter, but if you catch it you’ll definitely get a shoutout! As for the next chapter, It shall be the Dragon’s task! And Draco’s first task.
> 
> Also sorry for anyone who was looking forward to the Fake Dating aspect of this story. I personally don't like Fake Dating AUs but this sorta just happened while Dee was writing the beginning of this chapter and we just rolled with it. It only lasted what? Like less than half a chapter? But I still think it was worth it! 
> 
> We have a lot planned so stay tuned! Also, fair warning that the next chapter might be a bit Late, Dee is going to camp soon and I’m going on Vacation in about a few days. So who knows when we’ll get time again!
> 
> Last announcement, but I have finally begun turning Amaryllis into an original book! I’ve been having a plan to do this since we began. It will be similar but drastically different due to copyright, but I’m so looking forward to it!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Love
> 
> ~Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Drarry work and My first Ao3 Fanfic, Hope you like! I also posted it on Wattpad under my profile @fifth_marauder101 Please leave feedback on this, it really helps! Let me know what other ships you want to see in here  
> ~Vixen


End file.
